Honey of my Love
by Sugar.Funny14
Summary: SQ 2 Kissin u and Hidden love. The girls are back and flawless just as fearless as Ever. Rosalie and Bella are pregnant Alice and Jasper are having problems do to jaspers sport or is it somthing else?. THE REST OF THE SUMMARY IS ON THE FIRST PAGE PLZ RD
1. Summary

Summary starts off: Bella and Edward are having a baby. Rosalie and Emmett are too. Alice and jasper are having problems with there relation ship due to jasper's obsession with his new sport or is it something else? Nessie invites Seth back but Seth as moved on with his life. But what happens when very uninvited guests and Unexpected people come and fins out that the Cullen boys have mated and are expecting children from humans. Werewolves are found….Other vampires are involved and help…Drama, Love (so much romance, Hurt, and honey. IS the key that sticks them all together.


	2. Pixie's are Always in Charge

**Before you read this I must warn you that you won't really understand the story if you don't read the first one called: ****Kissin u and hidden love?**** This is on my profile. So I suggest just go read it it's a really good and it will get you even more excited for this sequel. And if you just want to read the sequel that's cool too.**

**Hope you guys enjoy this story as much as I do writing it for you….**

**Here's the first chapter…**

**

* * *

**

**Alice POV**

Jasper and I were on our way to his test drive. I was so nervous. He kept talking to me about how I shouldn't worry that much and the fact that his vampire…Blah…blah…blah. I still wasn't buying it.

"Alice I know how hard this must be for you. But you got to stop stressing about my safety. Please trust me" He held my hand and his eyes were pleading.

I squeezed his hand a looked at him. I didn't really know what to wear to a bike tournament so I decided to go with cut up back and white skinny jeans and a gray biker shirt that showed half of my flat stomach and some back converse. I brought my feet back from the header and looked at him.

"This is hard for me to let you do this. Yes your half vampire but that doesn't mean you can't get hurt. Your body can still get hurt"

"I heal fast even if something did happen" He said my stomach rolled and I almost turned the car around.

"DON'T say that" I glared.

"Alice please I promise nothing is going to happen" He parked the car at the parking lot. The sun was beaming in my eyes so I put my sunglasses on as I got out of the car. I heard a big summing noise and I looked beyond the car on jaspers side and there was the big NASCAR looking track. My nerves were seriously bothering me. Jasper came to my side and pushed me up against the car gently. He bent down and kissed me. I got my fingers in his hair and I pulled him more to me. When we pulled away he stared in my eyes.

"Are you convinced now?" He asked with a smiled. I laughed a how calm he totally was.

"That took the tension off a little" I said he laughed, took my hand and led me to the car stations. It was filled with people. Well not in the above seats in the amphitheatre but at the stations. Girls in bikini's, Men helping other men with there cars, Cars and motorcycles everywhere, and even little families, the whole site was filled with riders. As we were passing by some guys were giving me weird stares as if I was a piece of meat or ass I should say. I started to get a little frightened. I held on to jasper a little bit and he held me by my waist.

"JASPER! You made it" 3 guys came up to jasper. The guy on the right of the centered one kept staring at me. I hid behind jasper a little bit.

"Yeah the wife finally gave me permission to" he laughed and brought me forward to his side. I tensed a little bit.

"Guys this is my beautiful wife Alice. Alice this is Rob the guy I was telling you about. That's his worked Kevin and" The guy that kept looking at me cut Jasper off.

"Hi I'm John" He held out his hand. I gently took it. He ha d a good grip on my hand but thank god he let go after about 3 seconds.

"Hey" I said and looked back up to Jasper. I felt him tense a little as well but shook it off and smiled.

"So where's my baby" Jasper said

Kevin jumped excitingly "Dude we got the best for you, come on" Kevin and Rob took him in the station and me and John followed behind them.

"So you finally let him dot the Riding huh?" He said. John looked about in his late 20's. He had brown hair and hazel greenish eyes. His body was athletically built and he had a look that was very mean and possessive.

"Um…yeah…yes I did" I said giving him the best smile I could give at that point. He kept staring at me and I saw him get a few glances of my butt and boobs. I just had to wear the shirt that showed my stomach. Good thing I didn't were shorts. I got up closer to jasper. He was to busy laughing with Kevin and rob. I was going to tell him I didn't want to be here with a guy staring me down. But I just wanted the keys so I could drive myself home or to one of he girl's place.

"Honey" I said tapping his shoulder. He was laughing so hard. "JASPER" I yelled.

He looked behind me and smiled "Hold on little one" I waited for what seemed to be like a good 4 minutes. Rob and Jasper were talking about how the test drive was going to go.

"Jasper" I whispered in his ear.

"Hold on honey"

"Honey"

"One second"

"No I have to speak to you know" But he just completely blew me off. I sucked my teeth and went out of the station. How dare her ignore me. Oh he is in for a rude awakening. I was not only hurt by him but I was mad at him. Someone's sleeping on the couch.

I could just take a taxi. I walked out of the amphitheatre and into the parking lot. There were a couple of guys there and a few girls going inside the stations. They blew whistles at me and I gave them the middle finger which was surprisingly funny to them. But I felt like someone was following me. I looked behind me and no one was there, but the guys still at the car looking at me. I came out of the parking lot and called out a taxi. The driver stopped and I got in.

"Where to Miss"

"498 Rondo Street"

"Damn you live all the way out in the suburbs"

"This isn't the city" I said a little bit confused.

"No this is a suburb but were your going is very far out" He said driving passed the yellow light.

I snorted "Oh"

**Nessie POV**

"Oh come on babe my parents would never allow it" We were in Jacobs car and Seth was sleep in the back.

"Jacob I didn't say he could stay for a whole century I said for only a night so tomorrow I can see what happens"

"I heard you but my parents will never allow it" He argued.

"Will then will take him to my place"

He sighed "Nessie why are we helping him any way"

"I don't know okay. Tomorrow I'm going to go visit his brothers and see what the hell is going on"

Jacob almost swerved but controlled himself "The hell you are"

I snapped my head his way "Who's going to stop me?"

"I am" He said sternly.

"I can do whatever I need to do to get done"

He went through a red light "Nessie you are not going to there house"

"Yes I am. End of discussion" He tried to say something else but I glared at him "END of discussion"

Sadness and anger was in his eyes "Well I'm going with you" He pouted.

I looked at him "I know you are"

**Bella POV**

Tomorrow Edwards leaving for his new movie Remember Me. Urge I feel sick to my stomach. The baby is the really only thing that's keeping me together. Every time I get a little worried I think about her and our future together and then everything's better again. It's like she's the calming waves I have whenever jaspers not around. She/ or He is my little jelly bean. I was starting to show a lot now. This morning I tried on one of my upper tank tops for the pregnancy and my stomach looked a basketball. After my little phase in the bathroom I went downstairs to the smell of blueberry pancakes, OMG my favorite and sausage and eggs. What was Edward up to?

Once I got to the last step I saw Edward putting the breakfast for two plates. My stomach was poking out. Urge it really did look like a basketball. I blame those exercises I did yesterday.

"Honey" I said coming into the kitchen. Edward turned around with a huge grin on his face.

"Good morning, beautiful wife of mine." He kissed me. Then he bean down to my stomach and lifted my shirt "Hello my jelly bean" He kissed my Tummy. I giggled.

"What's this about" I asked. He brought the two plates to the dining room table and pulled out a chair. I came and sat down and he sat diagonally from me. But he was still nest to me.

"Well I felt bad about me leaving at the last minute" He gave a pouty face "And I thought we could enjoy our last day and start it off with a good breakfast"

I took a huge bite "I'm eating for two or guess. Urge please don't say last day it makes me sound like your breaking up with me" I laughed.

He laughed too "Don't think like that. It shakes me just hearing the word break" He put syrup over his sausage.

"Done" I smiled "I'm going to miss you"

"Me too but guess what I got yesterday" He took a bit piece of his sausage.

"What" I poured myself some orange juice.

"Skype, I installed it this morning in both of our lap tops. So whenever you need me my lap top will literally buzz and we'll have a video chat. That way I can see you. It'll be as if I never went anywhere" He smiled at me.

"Yeah but I won't be here to actually hold you" I said finishing up my pancakes.

"Just wait until I get back from shooting. You can have and do whatever you want to do to me" We both laughed at the thought of that.

"Keep 'it' in your pants Mr. Cullen you already got me pregnant" I said.

He laughed even more "Guess what"

I snorted "Another surprise"

"Yes ma'am. So after the breakfast we need to get dressed in a hurry. Carlisle wants to give us an ultrasound. He said we should be able to see the gender and information about our baby" I could tell he was really excited he couldn't stop grinning. Man I was going to miss him.

I finished up my breakfast in a hurry "I want to go now" I said drinking the last of my juice. Hell I was so excited. I wanted to know more about my baby.

He drunk the last of his juice and looked at me "You ready"

"Hell yeah"

We got dressed and headed out to Edwards's car. The ride to The Cullen house was peaceful and calming. Edward kept glancing at me and my stomach "I can't wait until she comes out. You don't know how much I waited for this. I've always wanted a family. And with you that's a special bonus"

"I can't wait until he comes out too. I just want to hold him" I said rubbing my belly. Edward rubbed circles around my hand. When we got there I got out of the car first just to excited to wait anymore. Edward was at my side in a flash. Before I knocked Carlisle came to the door.

"Good morning Bella. Hey son"

I hugged Carlisle gently and he hugged me back distance from my big tummy. "Wow its really growing" He said smiling.

I snorted "Tell me about it"

"Alright let's go see about this baby huh" I screamed in excitement. This earned surprised looks from Edward and Carlisle. I laughed.

"Sorry just so hyped. This is one of the greatest moments of my life. Why not go unnoticed"

"Edward kissed my temple and Carlisle led us to his hospital room. Edward helped me up on the bed and I sat back gently against the soft comfortable. Carlisle turned the lights off and lifted my shirt up. He took out this bottle and put cold gel on my stomach. I gasped at the touch.

I giggled "Well that's cold" Edward held my hand I glanced at him. He looked so happy. I never thought I could have something as precious as him. And this baby makes it even the more special.

Carlisle sat down on the chair and I looked back to the screen. Hi put down this remote looking thing and rubbed it everywhere against my stomach I saw my stomach and I heard my heartbeat. Then seconds later I hear another one. Carlisle and Edward gasped I almost cried.

"There she is" I heard Edward whisper.

"Wow" Carlisle looked back at us beautiful isn't it?" Then I saw something that looked like I foot.

"Carlisle" I said.

"That's your baby's foot. Let's see if we can find…Oh there it is" I saw it. It was little but I still saw it. It was my baby. OMG MY BABY! I cried and I looked at Edward. He kissed me and I looked back to the screen, I but down my button lip.

"She's so beautiful"

"Wait hold up" Carlisle said. That's what caught my attention.

"What's wrong" I said.

"Carlisle what happened" Edward pushed.

Carlisle smiled back at us "Well it seems that. Bella has twins"

I gasped "twins"

Edward smiled "Twins" He whispered as soon as he said that I heard another beating heart and I saw two little babies in there. I cried even more "This is so unreal" I said shocked. I was so over filled with joy I didn't know what to do.

"What are the genders?"

"Two girls" I gasped. Two girls…two beautiful girls. Yes I want a boy but two girls were so awesome. If I wanted a boy Edward and I could work on that later on.

I smiled up at Edward and he had two tears strolling down his cheek "Their too beautiful"

"You always wanted girls" My grin got wider.

"And now I got two. What about a boy" He looked down at me.

I came up and kissed him "I meant what I said. Momma doesn't care what her babies are. I love them all so much and just the same. Two beautiful girls are even better." I looked back to the screen. They looked like they were eating something. I giggled at myself at how it could have been the breakfast I ate.

"They are so beautiful" I whispered, wiping the tears away. Soon Edward caught the lights back on. He pressed the button at the button if the screen. And out of the CD slot came a DVD.

"This is the recording of the ultra sound and" Something that sounded like bell rang and a picture came out of the slot of what looked like a little picture machine "This is a picture of your babies"

I looked at Edward while Carlisle wiped of the gel stuff of my tummy.

"I'm so excited" I said screaming to myself.

He kissed me "Thank you for two wonderful girls"

I leaned into him "Anything for you, my love"

The rest of our day was awesome. We went to the beach just me and my Edward, We even catched a movie. Now we were heading home.

I looked at Edward "I want someone to live with me while you're gone. I don't want to stay here by myself. What if something happens?"

Edward took that into consideration "Well who do you want to stay with you"

"Well Rosalie and Emmett are getting married nest week so I wouldn't want them to worry or do anything that might stress them even a little more. Hey speaking of that did you call Emmett"

Edward sighed "No…I forgot"

"Huh...You better or he's going to kill you"

"Bella I was thinking do you think maybe I should just come back on that day for the wedding"

I smiled "I think it would be nice and it would mean the world to him if you didn't miss it. And it would mean everything to me if I saw you just one more time until you had to actually leave for good. All we would have is a video chat"

"You make it sound like I'm the bad guy" He snorted.

"Not at all, I'm just saying-"he cut me off.

"I'm just joking with you. I know and understand. Maybe that's what I'll do"

I smiled at him and ran my hands through his hair "Good I'm proud of you for doing that"

"But still who would you want to stay with you"

"Nessie called me yesterday and she and Jacob are helping Seth. His dad beat him again. The only one left is Alice. I call her. I haven't talked to her since The Trya show."

He glanced at me "Jaspers going wants to do motorcycle racing"

Anger and confusion was boiling up "WHAT…Alice said no right"

"Yes she did but he tried to keep convincing her nothing bad was going to happen but she let him do it"

"Damn Pixie" I murmered.

* * *

**So how's that for the first chapter of the sequel? Was it good? Needs more work? Who do you really want to see in the 2****nd**** chapter? I'm working on that now so hurry p and make your requests.**

**Choices: Emmett and Rosalie**

**Nessie and Jacob**

**Alice and Jasper**

**Bella and Edward**

**REVIEW GUYS/ IF you're new to this story welcome and welcome to the new sequel LOL Nest chapter is going up today if you guys hurry up with the requests. It's going to BE AWESOME OF course LOL**

**Next chapter up later on today!**

**Love you…love each other**


	3. Secrets

**Emmett POV**

I was so excited. Rosalie and I have been wanting a kid I just never thought this would be it. She wanted a family I wanted a family. She wanted three kids and I wanted three kids.

Carlisle says Rosalie's 2 months. I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Come to think of it Rosalie was starting to get a baby bump. I mean it was just yesterday that we found out she was pregnant. But yet again she was two months and we were going to have a beautiful baby boy.

I couldn't wait. Right now Rosalie and I were at the Baby store buying anything we laid our eyes on.

Rosalie's stomach was growing. Carlisle said it wouldn't grow at a normal human rate. He said it would grow at a Vampire rate. This is not bad at all. Rosalie won't have to wait 9 whole months we would wait only 6 months. 2 months and we have 4 months to go.

We didn't tell the gang yet. We were planning on having a little party tonight and then we would tell them. But there was still something bothering me. I was nervous as hell.

"Awe Emmett look at these cute little booties" Rosalie showed me the cutest little socks I have ever seen.

They had blue bubbles on it. On each sock it had its on saying which was "Squeaky" and the other one said "Clean"

I giggled "That is so cute" I hugged her from behind.

"Okay was getting things. Okay we got the diapers, socks, and Bibs. Now we need bottles" She said. She rolled her basket with me following behind her, still had my hand on her little waist holding her clothes to me.

"Babe what if he has your eyes and my hair. Oh no your body structure and my looks not female but just male looks of me" She laughed heading into the Aisle with all the bottles.

I had to tell her. Just to get it off my chest "Rosalie what if I'm a bad parent" She stopped the cart and looked up at me.

"You are not going to be a bad father. Our baby is going to love us and we're going to love him. Don't think like that…we're going to be great parents. You'll make an awesome dad"

I sighed in relief. She really believed in me…that's all I needed "Feels so good to hear you say that" I laughed. Then a bottle caught my eye.

"Check this out. It's Hannah Montana" I walked over to it and picked it up. Rosalie came over and gave me a glare.

"Emmett were having boy."

"Awe come on look at it" I tried to make it sound adorable but she was glaring at me so hard. Her eyes bored into mine. Damn she was scary when she got mad. I put the bottle back and hung my head.

Rosalie ran over to some other bottles "What about these? Aw its Shrek and donkey with there kids" She said picking up two of different bottles.

"Come on Rosalie…Shrek really?

She looked at me "I love Shrek" She gave me a pouty face and I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"Fine" She got a couple more bottles and danced back to where I was. I was holding the basket but she get in the middle of me and started to hold the basket as well.

"Alright I need outfits"

"Awe Rosalie"

"I promise it won't be that long" And it wasn't I had to say. She got some pretty cool baby boy outfits. It felt good to say baby boy. My boy, my son, and my child man I wish I just could see him already.

We got home and Rosalie's phone went off and I put the stuff for the baby up in the cabinets in the baby's room. We had already picked the room we wanted for the baby. It was going to be right on the side of us.

I went back downstairs and she was lying on the couch. I smiled a little too mischievously. I sat on the edge of the bed were her feet were even touching and I crawled up her body and kissed her before she could even say anything on her cell phone. I tried to kiss her neck but she giggled and tried to push me away.

"Stop it" She whispered "He did what?" She said. I kissed her again this time successful. And she tried to hold in her giggle. I held her in front of and held her securely so she couldn't get out of my grasp.

"Emmett stop" She tried to hold in her laughed but was unsuccessful. I kissed her hand and her shoulder and she was trying so hard to get out of my grasp. I giggled at how bad she was really trying.

"Well I want you guys over tonight. We'll talk about it. Oh your own your way...cool" She said giggling. She tried to push me away but I refused to stop kissing her.

"Love you too. See you when you get here" And she hung up and looked at me "What is your problem?" She laughed kissing me passionately.

"I'm in love" I said closing my eyes. She brought me back and lay on top of me sideways because of her baby bmp stomach. When I looked at it looked like it got bigger from 2 hours ago.

I touched it and rubbed her belly. It felt hard and mushy at the same time. I could hear the heartbeat a little. I smiled.

"Just think….he's going to be here in 4 months" She rested her head on my chest and I could feel her smile.

"I know. And our wedding is next week. We're going to be in Italy" She cheered.

"I wish I could just marry you know but we already booked the beach"

She laughed "I know right. I can't wait to meet _him_"

"Can I just like take him out by force now" She laughed "And like just love the way he is now"

She looked up at me "I wish we could but we have to wait until he's ready" She placed her hand over mine. I still had my hand on her stomach.

"Do you think he'll like us?"

She took in my scent and kissed my chest "I have absolutely now doubts" I rubbed her belly and she mimicked me with her hand still on mine.

"We can't wait to meet you" And then seconds later I felt a kick and I know Rosalie felt it to because she gasped.

"OMG HE KICKED" she said getting up and in sitting position.

I laughed. I got up off the couch and kneed down in front of her with my hand both on her tummy now.

"Baby" I asked. Two seconds later another kick and Rosalie and I both went to shock.

"Do you think he hears us?" She asked

I was to stunned to really answer "Well Carlisle said there might be a few vampire shocks so I guess this is one of them"

"OMG hi baby I'm momma. I can't wait to meet you" Rosalie said bending a little now she was faced to face with her stomach.

"Oh Emmett this reminds me. Alice is on her way" She said. I didn't really care about that. All I cared about at the moment was the little life in Rosalie. That I created, we both created.

"Knock Knock" We heard someone saw from the door. I heard Footsteps and Alice soon came into view. We were too preoccupied with Rosalie's stomach I don't think we really noticed.

"Oh come on don't tell me your going to ignore me too" She whined. That caught Rosalie attention.

She shot her head up and ran very weirdly over to Alice 'Guess what" She yelled. Alice smiled.

"What" she yelled back.

"I'm pregnant". She squealed. Both Alice and Rosalie were jumping up and down.

Alice stopped "I want one. I don't think Jasper is ready"

That caught my attention "Why Jasper's always wanted a girl"

"Well here is the story" We followed Alice into the kitchen. She went into the refrigerator and took out a stick of butter. She went into the cabinets and took out a glass and went back into the refrigerator and got out the mild.

She poured the milk into the glass and sat don on the dining room table. She motioned for us to sit and we obeyed. She dipped the stick of butter in the milk and I could feel my face scrunching up in discuss.

"So jasper always wanted to go motorcycle right?" She looked at me.

"You know it baby sis" I smiled ignoring the face she kept sticking the butter in her milk and eating it.

"At first I was totally against the whole idea of him doing it. But I thought about it and it was his dream and I thought it was kind of selfish to take that away from him. So today we went to the track and may I say it was the biggest NASCAR track I have seen in my life. People everywhere. So he introduces me to these three guys Rob, Kevin and Jon right. Rob and Kevin were the ones that talked the director into letting jasper play right." She paused and took a breath. I leaned into Rosalie and started caressing her tummy. "John on the other hand is more interested in my ass and body than he is the whole spot thing. So I try to tell jasper how uncomfortable I was and I asked if I could just stay close by him or leave with his car keys right" she said.

"Right" Rosalie and I said at the same time.

Alice blew up "NO…WRONG he just totally blows me and ignores me. So I'm going off and to top that off these three guys were checking me out and I gave them the middle finger Blah…Blah…Blah. So I had to come all the way here by taxi and not to mention the guy freaking smelled like a wet dog" She shuddered.

"I'm sorry what does this have anything to do with jasper not ready to have a baby" I asked, Earning a slap on the head from Rosalie.

"Pay attention, Em. If jasper gets too connected to this port he won't be ready for a baby. I mean think of the safety issues" Rosalie said.

"Exactly, Someone who understand.

I sat there trying my best to understand from a wife's perspective but I just couldn't. "But he's half vampire his safety really has nothing to do with having a baby"

They blew out a breathe of frustration "Men" Rosalie said,

"I know right" Alice was almost finished with the stick of butter.

"Alice that is so gross" I said.

She looked up at me about to cry and I felt bad for the poor pixie. She was so small. I came over to her and hugged her. She was about to hug me back but she hit me in the head "Oh save it. I can't believe he would ignore me"

"Now that's what gets me. F Emmett ignored me I would break his legs" Rosalie said, I gasped at her.

She smiled at me "You know I love you. Alice did you call Edward?"

"Yeah they called nessie too. There all on there way. I heard Seth is moving back in with Nessie and Jacob and let me tell you. Jacob is pissed"

Rosalie and I stood there shocked "What?"

"I know right. He's coming"

"Oh shit I don't need this. I'm having a baby for peat sake"

"How far along are you?" She called after me in the kitchen.

"2 months, 4 more months to go. Carlisle said it maybe even less than that" I said. She came back into the room and sat on my lap.

"I want a baby so bad. I want a boy"

"Hey that's what my baby is" Rosalie said Rubbing her tummy. "And guess what. Whenever we talk to him he kicks"

Alice smiled "Let me try" She bent down on the side of Rosalie and put her hand gently on the edge of her stomach. "Hi baby" Minutes later nothing happened. "I can't wait to meet you" she tried again but nothing happened. This time I tried it.

"Hey…Its auntie Alice. Don't be rude" And then we felt two kicks.

Rosalie giggled "I guess he only reacts to his parents voice" She looked at me "I told you he likes you"

We were about to kiss but Bella and Edward came in "How the heck are you guys getting in the house?" I asked.

Edward shrugged "I thought it be obvious" He pulled out a chair for Bella.

Bella hugged Rosalie and Alice first and sat down "We know were you guys hide the spare key"

"Alice about you and Jasper-"She was cut off by jasper coming in the sight. He ran over to Alice.

"Thank god you're alright. Good thing I can use my imprint ego to find you" She pulled away out of his grasp.

"OH don't give me that mess" And she sat down with her hands cross side. Everyone glared at him.

"What?"

"You guys better get him before I do" Bella growled, Earning a little massage from a glaring and upset Edward.

"What?" Jasper said again.

Alice cut in "Its okay calm down guys. So jasper how does it feel to ignore your wife when she's trying to tell you something extremely important" He tried to remember and realization came to his face.

"Oh Alice I-" She cut him off.

He tried to hug her but she snapped his hands away. He looked hurt but he so deserved it.

"Don't you Alice me. You've known for a long time jasper and one of those things is that I don't forgive that quickly"

"Alice I'm sorry really I am" his eyes and body language pleading.

She crossed her arms and glared at him "Not as sorry as your going to be"

"Can you at least just tell me what you were trying to tell me before?"

She stood "I was trying to tell you that your "boys" John kept flirting with me and kept staring at my ass and body. He even had the nerve before to give me a very aggressive handshake. I had to pull away on my own…BUT of course you were to "busy" to even care" And with that she walked away and out the door. Rosalie and Bella got up to follow her. Edward and I stayed and sat down just glaring at Jasper.

"You are in for a rude awakening" Edward said feeling bad for him.

"Don't feel bad Edward. He deserves it"

Jasper sat down just looking down "I didn't know. His emotions were controlled…urge man I messed up. She's going to kill me" He whined closing his eyes up at the ceiling.

Edward and I smiled "Literally"

"I don't want my wife to feel like she can't trust me. How could she think I don't care of course I do. You guys just know how much I've always wanted to play this sport" He reasoned.

"Yes jasper we know you love the sport" Edward argued.

"Dude just doesn't let it come between the loves from your wife" I said.

He stood up "I got to go talk to her"

Edward and I stood blocking his escape "Um are you sure"

"Dude she'll kill you"

"Literally" I said.

He pushed us out the way. Damn he was strong sometimes.

"No I can't have my little one hating me. I can deal with me hating myself…just not her" And he left out the door.

**Jasper POV**

I was such a freaking ass. I already hated myself. Edward and Emmett were right. I couldn't let this sport com between me and my special one.

I felt hurt and heard crying. _Oh crap I really did it _I thought. Rosalie and Bella were on each side of Alice. They were on the garden swing seat on the porch. Once they felt my presence. Bella got up.

"Not now Jasper" She pushed.

"I have to talk to her please" I pleaded.

She hesitated I could tell she was about to say now but Alice cut in "Guys just go. It's okay"

With that Rosalie got up and pushed Bella back in the house. I walked over to my little one. I kneeled down.

"I was an ass. It won't happen again I promise" I said.

"I'm just scared that this…this sport is going to come between us. I can feel it something's going to happen…I'm not asking you to quit. I'm asking you to save this sorry. Because…I can feel jasper I'm not lying to you. Something is going to happen that's going to keep us apart"

"Please don't say that" I grabbed her knees" Please I don't want I to happen I'll give it up"

"No…don't give up the sport. I want you to do-"I cut her off.

"I don't want…please I don't want to be away from you stop talking like that"

She let a tear fall down and kissed me "I never said it would last" And with that she walked up back into the house. The sun was starting to set and the clouds were coming in. It was going to rain tonight. I let two tears strip down.

I can't believe this. How could she think that? But the horrible feeling of all this of what she said. I believed it. Something is going to tear us up_. But I'm not going to let that happen_. I was going to watch what I did.

**Rosalie POV**

Alice came back in. Bella and I were sitting on the couch. Bella and I were talking about our future babies. I can't believe she's going to have twins. I want three kids. She wanted two but she wanted a boy so I guess she's going to try for another one.

"How did it go" Bella asked looking up. Alice leaned on the rim of the couch.

"There's something going to happen. I know jasper is sorry but there's going to be a situation in the future that's going to…how can I out this. His sport…something I'm not going to tell him. I don't know it's like all this is coming at me. It's been happening for 4 weeks now. It's like I feel what's going to happen. I got to ask Carlisle what it is. It feels so real…like when I have dreams it feels like I have dreams of the future."

I laughed "Physic over here"

Alice laughed "Shut up. But I'm seriously telling you the truth"

Bella couldn't stop laughing "Prove it"

Alice closes her eyes and looked like she was concentrating really hard. Bella stopped laughing and so did I.

She opened her eyes and started focusing on the fire place "Bella…are you having twin girls?"

WHAT! Bella didn't tell anybody but me. Bella gasped "Alice…how'd you know that"

Alice jumped over the couch, and landed between us. "I got it right? Now I really have to talk to Carlisle"

Bella looked at me that read What-The-Hell. I shrugged still shocked. "I don't know" I mouthed.

"We'll go with you" Like that nessie and Jacob came in. Seth looked and came in right behind him.

"Seth" Bella said.

"I knew that was going to happen" Alice said rubbing her temple.

Bella raised her eyebrow and moved away from Alice slowly with me following.

I hugged nessie and Jacob and gave Seth a glance. He had a healed busted lip and sores all over his face.

Well this we'll be an interesting night

Everybody was in our living room just talking. Seth was very quiet but of course Jacob and nessie weren't. Jasper and Alice kept there distance a little bit. I knew it hurts Alice to be away from him. I was lying on Emmett's chest. Same has Bella.

"Did I tell you guys I'm kind of a physic" Alice said breaking the comfortable silence.

Emmett boomed out laughing "You have a birthmark on your sack" Alice said. Then soon the gang calmed down. And everyone except Emmett was bursting with laughter.

"Nice Emmett" Edward said.

"Yeah real nice" Jasper said but then realization came to his face "Wait…Alice how did you know that?"

"I don't know but stuff like this has been happening for 4 weeks"

"Yes but Alice this is important" Emmett tried to get up but I pushed him back down. "Hell I was comfortable.

"Yeah will go to Carlisle tomorrow" Edward said rubbing Bella's stomach.

"You guys are so lucky" we heard Seth murmur in the back. All heads were on him. Alice moved closer to jasper. Jasper pulled her close and she lay on her head on his shoulder. I felt so bad for them right now.

"You guys have a family and love. I have no one. I have no idea were my mom or brothers are. And I never thought this would happen again" Awe poor guy. "My mom I heard moved to Canada. My brothers went off to college. They had there last concert last month" A tear escaped his eye. "That's were I'm headed. I don't think I can wait another second. I'm going to my moms in Canada. Matter a fact" He paused stood up and headed out the door "Thank you nessie for taking care of me, to everyone else. I hope I'll see you guys soon" And with that he left out the door. Nessie was about to get up but Jacob moaned. She sat back down.

As for the rest of us we just laughed "Um…ok" Bella said.

"Weird" said Emmett.

Alice's expression went blank and she gasped. Jasper and nessie were at her side "Alice what's wrong...Alice" Jasper said concern and worry in his eyes. Jacob looked in front of her. And brought his hands up to her ears and concentrated. Edward shot his head up too. Bella whispered something to him hats sounded like "what's happened"

He shook his head "Jacob blocked it"

Jacob pulled himself back and soon Alice was back and blinking her eyes "How the hell did that happen"

Jacob shrugged "I have no clue"

Bella was about to get up but Edward pulled her slightly back down to him. "What the hell happened" She demanded.

Alice looked at jasper "Now I know"

Jasper looked into her eyes "What Alice"

"I know what's going to come between us"

* * *

**Duh**

**Duhh**

**DUhhhhhhh**

**For the record I have to tell you. NOBODY DIES IN MY STORY….stop thinking that. **

**Did you like it hate it? OMG I have so many knew people to this story and I'm excited. This chapter is dedicated to**_**PrettyInBlack8 **_**and **_**Junosphere.**_

**Also if your new to this story please review I would love to hear from you. Give me all your requests I have no problem with thanking them. If there's criticism please don't disrespect the story. Also to my fans for the story thank you for the support.**

**Next chapter up today this time I'll make sure of that LOL!**

**REVIEW REQUESTS GUYS OR REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW plzzz,**

**What did you think about this chapter?**


	4. Our Babies

**Nessie POV**

I gasped "What do you mean come between you"

Alice came back "Its not going to break us. Of course and imprint can never break us up. It's just…going to shake us a little bit"

"Well tell me. Tell me so we can just ignore it" Jasper pleaded. He kissed Alice softly on the lips. But it looked like she didn't kiss him back.

"I can't" she cried.

"What do you mean you can't tell" I said.

"Alice…what" Jasper was confused.

Jacob held me back. "I need a minute"

"No…You're not walking out like this" Bella got up with Edward by her side.

"I need a minute" She pleaded.

"I'm not moving" Bella said crossing her arms. Alice reacted like she had never been before. She pushed Bella full force. Bella almost fell but Edward caught her.

"I SAID MOVE" Alice screamed in rage and she ran upstairs and closed the door. We heard it lock. Edward whispered something into Bella's ear and Bella nodded and looked up to where Alice went.

Jasper was on the floor. He looked hurt and he looked up to where Alice was and a tear escaped his eye.

"Hey man…I'm sorry" Jacob said. Jasper ignored him. It was starting to rain. Jasper stood up ignored everyone's apologies took his jacket and slammed the door.

Jacob rubbed my shoulders "What the hell just happened"

"You didn't see what she saw" Edward asked.

"I whish I would have told jasper myself. It was like or as if she was blocking me. Its never happened. All I knows that she defiantly needs to see Carlisle"

"But this isn't like her. Alice would never do something like that if it was important" Rosalie said.

"Maybe it was important she just didn't want to tell anyone" Jacobs said.

"But that's stupid. You would have to tell somebody if it was really important" Bella argued.

"Maybe she wanted to tell jasper just not in front of all of us" I said.

"That could probably be it" Edward reason. As soon as he said that Alice came running down the steps skipping some of them and ran out the door to the rain screaming out jaspers name.

"Maybe you guys are right" I said. Me and Jacob got up followed by the gang and went to see what was wrong.

**Alice POV**

Jasper was right. We could work through it. I was happy at the fact that I was pregnant but what scared me was that I had an abortion. The reason was that I was afraid jasper wasn't ready to become a father and I went along and had. I couldn't do that to us. I couldn't tell him that he would hate me if I told him what happened. Jasper didn't know I was and that's also a reason why I did that.

But futures can always change. I would never do that to me or for my child. I wonder when it happened though. Am I pregnant now? I don't feel like it. Something tells me I am though.

I had to tell jasper though. Should I do it now? Should I wait? I didn't have much time. He probably left already. A thunderstorm it and it scared me. But in that certain move my hormones took over. I ran out of my room and jumped down the stairs moving and jumping as a lemur. I almost tripped to the bottom step but I quickly got back up and ran out the door. Ignoring the curious faces from the living room and worry from Bella I slammed the door behind me.

I ran out into the cold rain. My hair was wet and my clothes were on there way becoming soaked. I had been a complete idot and stupid pixie.

"Jasper" I called out. I used my imprint ego to find him. I ran towards the corner of the street and ran down it. There were a few cars going by in the nice neighborhood but the problem was that I couldn't really see anything. The sky was dark blue not officially black yet but the rain kept confusing me, I just sticked with my ego. It led me to a street called "Clair's" I shot my head to the right my black long hair whipping across my face and there my mate was. Walking down he Clair street. The houses were much bigger compared to the others. I called his name "Jasper" and he turned. His hair was silky wet smooth on his face. He had his jacket on. I had nothing. I was shivering at my cold temperature. My poncho was officially soaked but I ignored all the uncomfortable feeling on the outside and ran towards him. He ran towards me and as soon as he stopped I jumped on him. He backed up a couple of steps and held me so tight. I kissed him passionately and held my legs tighter against his waist. He kissed me back with the same amount of passion.

He led me down gently and held me tighter against him. I had to stand all the way on my tippy toes just to keep kissing him back. I ran my hands through his hair and he pulled away.

"Alice…I'm sorry. For everything for hurting you anything I did in the future I'm sorry…okay I'm sorry it will never happen again. But we" I finished his sentence.

"We can change the future. I'm sorry…I should have told you but…the vision was too scary I was scared to. I thought that you would hate me. I just can't stay away from you…I can't stay mad at you" is stomped my foot. "Do you know how frustrating that is?"

He laughed and looked down "My apologies ma'am" He said in that sexy southern accent of his.

I kissed him one last time "We have to talk about it" I said. He looked at me and nodded. In an instant he picked me up bridal style and just like that I was back in my room. I looked up and we were sitting behind my closed door. Jasper was on the side of me. He smiled and motioned for me to go.

I took a deep breathe and let it come out "I was pregnant… the vision came out as me having an abortion" I looked at him and his face went serious and hurt "I knew it was hurting you but…I felt so much revenge. You were to busy focusing on your career and I wanted to get you back…by having that abortion" I let the tears come out and my own vision started to get a little blurry "You never knew about it…so I went ahead and didn't. My plan was too tell you right after you came from your tournament and you would feel all the pain that I had felt" I cracked at the end and held my face in my hands and sobbed loudly.

"That's…not me" I said I looked dup at him. "I would never do that to us and I would never do that to a child. My child and I are sorry jasper I'm so. So…sorry"

I was expecting him to yell and scream at me but he didn't. He held me tighter "I know you wouldn't do that. I forgive you" I could tell he was crying to because I felt edges in his voice "You don't have to be sorry." I looked up at him and he had redness in his eyes.

"I would never do that to us"

He smiled "I know you wouldn't"

"Maybe it was a sign" I melted in his chest "Maybe it meant to teach us a lesson"

"We can't let things tear us apart because we're stronger and better than that" He said.

"Exactly. But I really am pregnant" We both laughed at my comment.

"You know I've always wanted a girl" He said. I looked up at him.

"I want a girl and a baby boy" I kissed him. He deepened the kiss and us brought up. He pushed me very aggressively but gently against the door. Man I loved it when he gets aggressive like that. Its not a I'm going to kill you aggressive. It's a your mine kind of thing. I got a little intimate too. Our bags of new clothes were already in our room. I took of his wet jacket and shirt and he took of my poncho an bra. Our bodies were so wet and cold but I didn't care.

"Want to join me in the shower" I said in between kisses. He pulled down my pants and underwear and I did the same. He picked me up bridal style and led use the bathroom.

"You read my mind" He smiled and started kissing me again.

No way was I going to ever let anything break us apart. Goodbye hate Hello sweet honey of love.

**Bella POV**

"It's so obvious their doing "it" I said with a smirk on my face.

The gang laughed "Why are you so bad" Jacob said turning on some classic dancing music.

I came up to him and did a little bow he saluted me too and we started dancing. Soon everyone followed us. "Because that's just simply me" I said. He laughed.

"What happened when Seth came" I said

He snorted "Don't even ask. Nessie insisted on helping and of course insisted on finishing what his dad started" He growled.

I laughed "We have anger issues." I paused and hit him playfully on the shoulder "but that just to mean"

"Well excuse me for being honest" He smiled.

"I want to watch a movie" Nessie yelled. She was dancing with Emmett. Edward cut in.

"Me too... On our way here Bella and I rented two movies."

I came out of Jacobs grasp. I went over to the bags and tried to bend down but it hurt "OWE" I cried out. I looked at mu stomach and it looked even bigger than this morning. Edward came by my side.

"What's wrong?"

"Its hurts to bend, Did you notice my stomachs getting bigger" I said. He looked at me and his eyes were wide with shock.

"Wow…um…They're really growing" he smiled. I smiled to but it hurts a little bit.

"You look like a pumki-" Before nessie could say anything else. Jacob came to her side and kissed her. She was trying to say something but she just let it go and kissed him back.

_Thanks Jake_ I thought mentally. Edward laughed "You don't look like a pumpkin. You look even beautiful when I first laid eyes on you.

I sarcastically smiled "You're full of shit. I'm hungry…who wants pizza"

In a instant Emmett jumped up and down like a 4 year old "I WANT PIZZA" He jumped on the couch followed by nessie.

"ME TOO"

"I swear they're twins" Jacob said.

"Get down off my couch" Rosalie demanded. I noticed her even closer. She looked like her stomach was growing two. It looked like she had swallowed two blowing balls. Well. Lets just imagine those bowling balls were combined in one and she ate it.

"Oh my gosh" Jacob said with a smile.

"What" The gang and I said in unison.

"Dude are you serious" Edward said.

"Could you guys please stop playing mental games and tell us what's going on" I snapped.

"Alice is pregnant"

"WHAT" Nessie screamed in excitement "I want a baby"

"Babe we talked about this-"She caught him off.

"Not until I turn 20" She said mocking him.

"Yes. Other than that" He kissed her temple "We can have all the babies' you want" She laughed and stuck out her tongue at him. He picked her up and twirled her around in response.

"Such a silly creature" he smiled.

"Yeah I'm hungry let's order" Rosalie said ignoring them.

"What movies did you get" Emmett said.

"We have a choice Horror or Comedy" I said.

"Comedy" Nessie said.

"Comedy" Emmett smiled.

"Horror" Rosalie and Edward said. He gave her a knuckle touch.

"Comedy it is" I said smiling evilly at them.

"Babe can you order the pizza" I said.

"Yes dear" He said in a gay-ish tone.

Rosalie came over to me "What did you get for comedy chick"

I pulled out the movie "Bounty Hunter"

"Well now I'm happy because I love Ms. Aniston"

"Yes don't we all now" Jacob said taking the DVD from her.

"What the hell was that for" She said.

He smiled at her "Because I love you"

She laughed and gave him a middle finger. I looked at her "I can just imagine you and your daughter with the same personality."

She giggled "I'm having a son right now. Who I'm already obsessed with"

"I'm having twins who kick m every time Edward or me says something" I smiled sarcastically.

"Are you serious? My baby does that too" she squealed but gave pain face "Like now" she said.

"Pizza will be here in 5" Edward announced sitting on the couch.

"I can't wait till they get here"

"Have you picked out names yet?" She asked.

"Yea" I pointed to the right of my belly "Auntie Rosalie meets …" I paused and yelped as I heard a thunderstorm. Rosalie and I looked at each other and laughed "Anyway this one is Ella Marie Cullen" I pointed the left of my stomach. "Elle Isabel Cullen"

"Awe" She cooed.

"Yeah. Ella and Elle came from Edward. I wanted them to have the "E". He came up with the Middle name. My name is Isabella and he changed hers to Isabel. Edward is Edward mason and he changed this one to Marie." I smiled and rubbed my tummy. "What about your names"

"Well I have couple in mine. I was thinking about Emmett Jr. But we though it'd be to confusing. So I was thinking about Alex or Ace. Ace seems really cool. It means "One unit" I like that one. But Emmett likes Alex. I don't know what you think"

"I wanted a son but instead I got two special little girls. And I said if I ever had a son I would name him Cole." I said. "But don't take it. I like that name".

She motioned fore me to sit down beside her. "Pizza's here" Edward said and walked towards the door.

"What about Rico" She suggested.

"No it doesn't sound like you or Emmett" I said pulling nthe chair in. I ran my hand through my hair. Elle was kicking a little.

"Man your right. Wait…Alec…Alex" She repeated. "Brock…Colby…OWE" She yelped. Emmett looked up. I rubbed rosalie's shoulder.

"Rose you okay" He said. I looked at her "What's wrong"

"He kicked" She said. She winced "He keeps kicking"

Emmet put his hands on each side of her stomach "When did he start"

"I said Colby and he…Owe" She winced again.

"Stop hurting your mother" Emmett commanded playfully. Rosalie shot her head up.

"Emmett" She said.

"What's wrong?"

"How did you do that...He just stopped" She said rising back up again.

"Wow someone actually listened to me" He celebrated.

"Why is Colby such…OWE" She yelled in pain.

"Honey if I were you I would stop saying the word C-o-l-b-y" I said giggling.

"Stop hurting your mother" Emmett said again.

"Wait maybe he's trying to tell us something. What if he likes the name…Colby" She whispered his name in Emmett's hear.

"Awe…I think you just figured out his name" I smiled.

"Well that was easy" She said. Emmett kissed her.

"Colby Aron Cullen" He said.

"I like it" She winced a little at her side "I think he likes it too" She laughed.

"I love it. It would fit him perfectly"

"Guys movie is starting pizzas on the floor" Rosalie and I rushed as fast as we could in pregnant speed.

**Alice POV**

I was wearing Jaspers shirt and a pair of panties under it. He had his Pajama pants on and no shirt.

"I didn't know a women so little could give it good to a man like me" He said. I laughed.

"You weren't to bad yourself" I kissed him.

"When was the last time we did it in the shower?"

I thought about it "Like two months ago after the 2010 Music awards" Before he could say anything everything wet black for a second. Oh shit here we go with those visions again.

_I was in a room. Hospital bed blood beneath me but a small body in my hands. Jasper kissed my temple and I smiled at him._

"_Isn't she beautiful" I was crying._

_He smiled and at the little figure…Baby in my hands. She was beautiful She had my face structure. My hair and everything else was jaspers. Her nose her eye color was mixed with mine which were dark green and jaspers topaz eyes. Together with hers it looked like a muddy green._

"_She's beautiful. You did good little one" Jasper kissed me. "Can I hold her"_

_I handed over the little figure in my hands. She was so beautiful…almost too beautiful. Jasper held her and started rocked her slightly "Hi…I'm what they call your dada. And you are too beautiful" The baby sneezed in response and jasper and I laughed._

"_She's so adorable" He said._

"_Jasper…I'm tired" I said my vision was fading._

_Jasper smiled at me "We'll be right here when you wake up" And with that It felt like I was fading. Before I left I notice something. It was a calendar on the side. All of the marking were check off except for 10. The one that stood by unmarked was the 14__th__. I looked at the calendar really closely. It read October 1__st__._

Then I was back to where I was. Jasper looked concern and worry written all over his face. A big smile plastered all over my face.

"We're going to have a girl. My face structure and hair, and your everything else" I said in a dreamy tone.

The shock on his face went from worry, to happy, to ecstatic. He picked me and twirled me around. I laughed and he placed me down. Then realization struck me "Jasper what's the date?"

"September 21. Why?"

I jumped in excitement. "I'm going to have her next month. Wait that means I'm having my baby in like…12 days" I said shocked.

"Are you serious? Well that's convenient. My mom got pregnant and had me a week later. I think it's a vampire thing"

I smiled "Well thank god that I'll have her in ten days because I don't think I could wait that long"

His grin got wide rand wider he bent down to my stomach, lifted up my shirt and revealed my stomach. I can't believe I didn't notice it before. My baby bump looked like the size of a muffin. "I don't think I could either"

"It'll grow more and more everyday. I can feel it" I said smiling at it.

Jasper had a tear escape his eye and he wiped it away "I haven't even seen her and I know she's beautiful" Soon hormones took over me. I ran downstairs and screamed to everyone. It looked like they were watching something with Jennifer Aniston in it/ I ran in front of the TV.

Which earned groans from every one "Oh so the diva finally comes out" Bella glared.

"Pause it please" I Pleaded. Emmett got the remote from the floor and paused the movie.

"I owe everyone a big huge apology. I just wasn't myself. I owe an even huger apology to Edward and Bella. I'm so sorry for pushing you Bella it wasn't right and I apologize to the baby and Edward for pushing your mom and your wife" They laughed" And for everyone else for my bad behavior it was lady like" I was looking for sympathy at this point "And I'm sorry to the one person I treasure most for hurting him"

"We forgave you a long time ago baby sis" Emmett smirked.

"I know" I said simply. They laughed at my confidence in selfish pride. "But you guys should know…I'm pregnant" They gasped "And it's a girl" I jumped in excitement. Nessie was sleep. Urge poor baby. Jacob had her wrapped in her arms. "Congratulations little sis" He said.

Rosalie and Bella came up and hugged me and squealed in excitement. The guys went and talked to jasper.

"Guys we'll be right back. Can you guys watch nessie fore me" Jacob said he placed her gently on the couch and they went outside. We gave each other confused looks and seconds later we heard Emmett's car turn on and drive down the street.

"What the hell?" I said.

"Don't worry about it. Come on sit down" Bella said. Wow Bella terminated me of a big pumpkin. Rosalie looked at least 8 months pregnant "Um…You guys look like you can have a baby at any moment" The snorted.

"Let's go outside so we won't wake up you know who" Rosalie said giggling. I notice what Rosalie had on. She had on a night gown and so did Bella. Rosalie's was blue and Bella's was red. I had on one of jaspers old PJ shirts and some bunny slippers. We put on our coats because it was still raining outside. It was officially pitch black. But the lights in our house allowed us to see a little better. We went and sat on the seat swing. Rosalie lay down gently and brought her legs up. I sat down and crossed my legs. Bella came on and rested her feet in front of my legs. Rosalie pushed the metal bars holding it and we were swinging.

"I missed you guys" Bella said.

"We missed each other I'm sure." I laughed.

"Carlisle says that. The pregnancy won't last long at all. Who knows I could have my baby next week"

"Same here, I'm having my baby in 10 days" I said.

"WHAT" they said in unison.

"Yeah, do you know esme had got pregnant and had Jasper a week later?"

"So that's why I'm getting so big" Bella sighed in relief.

"I seriously look like 8 months pregnant" Rosalie said rubbing her stomach.

"Skip 8 months pregnant. Nessie was right I looked like a whole big pumpkin"

"You're having twins" I reasoned.

"Yeah but your not even growing yet" Bella said pulling up my shirt. She was damn wrong. My stomach looked like baking bowl. I looked at it amazed.

"Dang, You just found out your pregnant and you already growing" Rosalie said giggling

"I have ten days to get all the stuff she needs. 10 days to make her room" I said with a smile. I brought my hands on each side of my stomach. It felt kind of tough and mushy at the same time. I rubbed it with soothing patterns. "I can't wait to meet you" I murmured to myself. Seconds later I felt a mild but soft kick. I gasped "She kicked me"

Bella and Rosalie immediately felt my stomach. She was kicking just a little bit and she stopped. "Awe so that's what it feels like to feels someone else's stomach" she said.

Bell and I looked at her "What" We said in unison and Rosalie laughed in response.

Bella sat back "So what's are you going to name your baby"

I smiled at the thought of "my baby". "I don't really know there are a hundred beautiful names to choose one. Give some ideas. What's your babies' name?"

"Ella Marie Cullen and Elle Isabel" She smiled.

"Awe that's so cute" I said. I looked at Rosalie she smiled "Emmett and I agreed on Colby Aron Cullen"

"You guys are coming up with good names. I don't know. I like the name angel. Oh no wait, Madison…Megan...or no Morgan. No. I want something that relates to me and Jasper."

"You can call her Alsper" Bella joked. Rosalie laughed.

"Wait no Jalice" Bella and Rosalie laughed so hard they were in tears.

I glared at them "Nothing is funny about that. No…Scarlett"

They gasped "That's beautiful…I'm jealous" Bella laughed.

I didn't tell anyone but as soon as I said Scarlett. Something felt right about that name. That's was my baby's name.

"Scarlett Jene Cullen" I said. "Jene" Came from my grandmother's first name. She dies when I was 2. All I know about her was that she loved me so very much.

"I want my babies to have the best life they can have. I want them to explore new things."

"Same here I want 4 kids. Two boys and a little girl"

"I want a boy and a girl" I smiled

"Two girls, one boy"

"Why did the boys leave" Rosalie asked breaking the comfortable silence.

"Beats the hell out of me" Bella said.

**Jasper POV**

I was so happy, A little girl? I've always wanted a little girl and now I have one. I can't wait to meet her. Having a child with Alice made it all the more special. Edward opened the keys to the door and we ran into the living room.

My mom was sitting next to Carlisle. Carlisle shot his head up to us "What happened" Emmett pushed.

"Vampires, in the area"

Edward came up in front of the gang "What do they want" His face glaring. His voice venomous.

"I think they work with Aro but I'm not sure"

Jacob growled "Okay but what do they want"

Carlisle sighed then looked at me "Alice is pregnant. I'll explain her powers later"

"Carlisle" Edward and Emmett said in rage.

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to find them and bring them here before they find out about the girls"

And with that we didn't need to hear another word, immediately. Emmett and Edward took there route west of the forest and Jacob and I were running east sniffing out the perimeter with Carlisle leading ahead.

**I'm so sorry i didn't upload this yeaturday. Something happened to our internet :(**

**Today i'll try my best to have the next Chap up! Im hoping for 10 reviews. I want to dedicate this CHAP to **

**SASIBALL Thank you so much. I need to know though do i have any boys that reads this story?**

**LOL you guys are going to flip from the next chapter STAY TUNED! Plzzz review. Even if its just a simple "Good" or "Didn't really like it" PLease review!**

**WHAT DID YOU THINK OF THE CHAPTER...WHAT ABOUT THE VAMPIRES IN THE AREA? ARE THE GIRLS IN TROUBLE?**


	5. EDWARD the babies are here

**Rosalie POV**

Where the hell are they? Its 6:00 in the freaking morning. Bella was pacing back and forth. Alice was trying to get a hold on jaspers cell. And I was trying to call Emmett myself. Out of all this…Nessie was watching Spongebob and laughing away.

"Nessie seriously what the hell?" Bella snapped.

Nessie lifted her hands in surrender "What I love my little yellow sponge"

"You are never going to grow up are you"

She pretended to think really hard and finally answered "NOPE" she said adding the extra "p" at the end.

Alice got up from the couch and turned off the TV. "What the hell Alice" Nessie protested. She tried to turn it back on but I snatched the remote from her.

"What is your problem" She crossed her arms.

"Maybe you not understand that fact that we are married" Alice said.

"AND PREGNANT WITH VERY ANNOYING HORMONES" Bella whined stomping her foot.

"And of course your in this too. Your imprint hasn't been home and it is now 6:03 and your sitting up here watching Cartoons? Are you out of your mind" I said.

"I know Jacob is okay. As long as I don't feel anything weird in my body I'm sure he is fine."

"OWE" Bella Screamed.

We were at her side in a second "Bella what's wrong" Alice urged.

"Elle…Something's wrong with Elle…." She kept clutching at her left side. "Oh crap…"

"What? is she coming?" Nessie said bouncing up and down.

I don't know why but everyone that that was extremely funny. I looked back at Bella and she looked big. Her stomach looked like one huge beach ball. She looked like she could have had the baby any minute.

"No…or at least I don't think…OH SHIT NOW ELLA" And she almost sunked down but by the strength of all of us we pulled her back up.

"We need to get you to Carlisle's house" Nessie said.

"No…it's a little to far from here" Alice said.

"I know a short cut" I said grabbing Bella's shoulder.

"OWE….I swear these babies are really hurting me" She winced. Then she screamed which shook our knees a little bit because it was a pained shriek.

"OH MY GOSH" She hollered.

"Okay we have to think of something a quick" Nessie said helping Bella to the car. "Man am I glad I'm not pregnant" She mumbled which earned her glared from all of us.

"Shut up" we snapped in unison.

"I'll go back and lock the door"" I said. I three Nessie the car key's and walked as quickly as I could to the house. I shut the door, locked it went right back to the car.

"Who drives the fastest" Alice said.

"That's not even a question you know I do" I said snatching the keys out of her hand in getting in the drivers seat. Bella was right beside me clutching her stomach.

"These kids suck on timing" She breathe out "I mean…if they…are coming we don't even…Have the room ready"

"I thought you said you bought the furniture and stuff" Nessie said massaging her shoulder from the back"

Bella yelped "Yes but it still has to be painted" The she let out a long weird scream. Sounded as if she was a man.

Nessie gave a disgusted look "I swear whenever me and Jacob have sex again I WILL make sure his wearing protection"

"I kill you if you don't" Alice glared.

I turned into the the forest pathway and sped down the swerving lanes. We finally reached the house and

I drove into the garage. It was empty. All the lights were off.

"It doesn't look like anybody's home" Nessie was looking out the head window.

"No Nessie it's a party going on in there" Alice said sarcastly.

"Oh shut-" bella cut them off.

"DON'T YOU DARE FIGHT WHEN YOU KNOW I'M IN THIS SITUATION" And they immediately stopped.

I got out the car "Lets just get bella out the car first. I know where Esme hides the key" Nessie and Alice helped bella out the car. She winced a little bit at the touches. They walked her up to the door and I looked at the the mailbox and got the key at the end. I unlocked the door and I motioned them in. It was weird because I had this weird achey feeling that we were being follwed.

Nessie tunred around and bella leaned on alice" Oh thanks a lot Nessie" ALice snapped. Ness quickly rushed back to her other side.

"Does anyone else feel like we're being followed" She said,

I nodded to her and quickly shut the door "It feels like.." She trailed off. The wind from outside blowing her hair as it shutted.

"Feels like what" I said walking up to her.

She shook it off "Nothing…Nevermind" BElla shreked.

"I don't think there coming…I think…OWE…I think I'm having labor pains. But it feels very bad" SHe winced at every word she said. I went to alice's side but before I did anything else. Her face went blank. She dropped bella's arm and I caught it immediately.

Her face scarce and very weird looking. Nessie glanced at me and I too her. Bella kept making this shushing pain noises.

"Alice" Nessie squirmed a little.

She just stood there. Staring into nothing…her eyes wide and the air very still and silent. I was officially freaked out and Colby was starting to kick a little.

"Alice"

Then like a flash alice was back and she shook it off. She looked at us with fear and shakiness in her body. That's when I really notced her. Her tummy had grounded a lot. It look like it was a lmedium sized watermelon in there.

"We have to fine a hiding spot now…Hurry" She ran as fast as she could and we followed behined her. The house was empty. Carlisle nor Esme were here. The lights were off but the outside was turning a little blue that shaded the inside of the house. It looked kind of dark but like a light dark blue at the same time.

"Hurry…There coming" I knew me and the girls were scared out of our minds hat she meant by that. But we asked no questions. We were walking to the other side of the house. She saw something that caught her eye and went to that direction. We went down that allway with bella struggling to keep holding on.

"Here" Alice said. There was this mini always with 4 doors. She went two the third one of the left. Opened the door and there was a small stairway.

"close the door" She said. Nessie closed the door behined her with her foot. "Lock it" She rolled her eyes and locked it. We heard a grunt noise all the way at the other side of the house.

All of us panicked. Alice didn't…But you can tell her face was a little scared from the noise. "This way" She said. The staircase wasn't that long. Bella winced every other 2 steps. Then there was a mirror right by a wooden door.

"In here" She said looking at the mirror.

"Um. Alice…I don't mean to break your little weridness or whatever but that's a mirror" Nessie said barely holding on to pooir bella. I was tired myself.

Alice smiled at her "That's the whole point" at the bottom of the wooded door alice caught on to it. If you looked really closely it looked like a little wooden piece was missing. Alice pulled that off and it chipped off as a key.

"This is really freaky" I heard Nessie whipser to me. Alice slit the kepy on the side of the mirror . A green light shivered and the mirror ipened like a door. He girls and I watching in astonisment. Alice shot her head up up stairs and motioned for us to get it.

"Hurry" She Pushed. We helped bella inside and alice shut the door behined. Her. The lights flicked on and the room was little. It had a nice sized couch. A medium sized Television and a telephone.

We looked down and we had to step down some steps. Bella winced in pain at every one. She sat her down gracefully on the couch and she sighed in relief.

"Oh finally.."

I shot my head up "Alice whats going on"

"Seriously, your scaring me" Nessie urged.

Alice smiled "Don't fear…and whatever you do do not turn on the tv or go out that mirror until I tell you to"

"Why are you smiling"

Then she came back to alice mode "I don't know I just wanted to freak you out a little but. But seriously don't go out that door"

"Alice stop this isn't funny" Nessie said jumping up in alice's face.

"Look I can't explain it. But there something…red eyes and pale skin…I saw Carlisle and the guys talking to her. She's not good…or at least I don't think. She has these two guys with her" She paused and sat down on the couch next to Bella "Riley?…and Demetri?….I think there names were…Its so weird its like the more I concentrate on them the more I know more that I need to know about them"

Nessie and I sat down too "Why are we in here though"

"They can't know about us" She said staring off in front of her.

"Why are you looking like that" Bella said in a tired voice.

"I'm trying to concentrate…Shut up" Then her face went blank "There here" Like she said we heard something shut. It was very distant though. We were on the other side of the house though.

"They can't find us here" She said "We're too far away from where they stand"

"What's happening now" Bella said sitting up.

"Carlsile is talking. The boys look mad as hell especially Jasper and Jacob"

"Do they know were here?"

She turnine her head slightly to the right "I think…Edward knows…Yes Edward knows"

Nessie bounced up a little to excited "I feel like we're in a action movie…Its so exciting"

We glared at her. "Whats happening now"

Aliice's face went back to normal "I don't know Edwards blocking me"

"What do you mean he's blocking you" Bella brought herself closer to alice.

She shrugged "I don't know he just blocked me"

Colby thought it was funny to play some kicking games. "Colby" And just like that he stopped. I smiled to myself "Thank you"

Bella shrieked but before she could really screame Alice put her hand on her mouth. Nessie came over to her side.

"Bella you have to stay quiet" Bellas hook her head. Her moans sounded as if she was horse.

"Whats wrong…Bella look at me" She kept shaking. Than her screams were getting louder than her moans. Alice screamed and held her hand.

"Why did you bite me" she shook her hand.

Bella pulled alice close to her "THE BABIES ARE FREAKING COMING" SHe said trhough her cvlenched teeth.

"Oh shit" We said in unison.

She clutched her stomach and moaned "Get Edward.

"I can't" Alice panicking.

"TRY" Belal skriekd and close her eyes tight. While alice was trying to do that Nessie an I were helping bella calm down.

**Alice POV**

Oh crap. Now what? I kept trying to tell Edward but he blocked me. Wait…He blocked my thoughts. Bella let out another shreik and Nessie snd Rosalie were looking at me.

Okay…okay I got it. Edward blocked my thoughts but he didn't block my visions. So if I sent him vision of bella. Maybe the signal could be much stronger.

How was I going to do that though? I tried to look at bella and send that image to Edward but it didn't work. Bbella Gave out a little screamed but before it really could hit your ears Rosalie covered her mouth. Panick and shock went throught me and then something happened. My body nor hormones, nor spirite took over. It was all but my mind. I concentrated on bella's pain with all my strength and pushed it out of Edwards blocking. I smiled as I new I had broke his shield. Then I saw Edward…he was sitting down glaring at the guy named riley and then his face suddenly soften and hurt with shock. He stood up and excused himself along with Esme.

There coming. I ran to the girls "DOn't worry bella Edward is one his way.

She winced and kept breathing out breathes. Her hair and face were sweating. Then her eyes sooon flickered ready.

"Pull down my underwear" She was hyperventilating.

"What?" We said.

"There coming pull DOWN MY PANTS" As soona s she came in the mirror on the other side unlocked and Esme and Edward raced in. Esme locked the door behined her.

**Edward POV**

It had only been 3 days. Three days it had been since we found out we were pregnant. I was happy but scared at the same time. Half of what Riley had explained and Half for bella and I.

Esme was behined me and made sure no one was really following. Luckily she wasn't wearing hells and Jacob hadc blocked Jane and the rest of them from reading her.

I didn't care anymore. All that mattered right now was Bella and my girls. I saw her her face pale and pained. It almost broke my heart to see her like this. I kneeled down beside her her eyes were tright and close.

"Bella" I brushed a strain of hair away from her face. Her eyes shot up and she grabbed me.

"Edward" He voice tired "Theire coming…HELP ME…GET THEM OUT" She

"Okay…okay" I thought. I looked at Esme and she came beside me.

She was soothing bella "Honey"

"Mom…Mom please get Carlisle…I need Carlisle…there coming" HEr eyes were pleading and she kept shrieking and it broke my heart every time.

"We have to get her to carlise's other bed" Esme said looking at me.

I kept my eyes on bella "Where is it"

"Take a right when you come out of this room. There's a door that leads straight up to the attic. Its not going to look like a attic though. More like a living roo by the side of the fireplace theres a door. In there is Carlisle's second hospital bed. I don't think he's going to be coming out of here soon. Your going to have to get the babies out"

"What" I asked I shot my head up.

"What..Whats going on" Bella whined.

"You Don't have time to fight it. Just hurry. Nessie how long are her contractions"

Nessie looked at her watch "1 minute"

"Shit" I cursed under my breathe. Without another word I picked up my wife and carried her to the door on the right. Flew up past the stairs. Esme was right the room looked like a living room. Damn we have a big house. I opened thw ooden door on the side and enetered the hospital bed. Bella was moaning and haking so violently. I felt bad. She couldn't scream or anything she just had to keept holding it end and shaking, I hooked her up to the machine. Her heart rate was beating fast not violently . The kids were regular but her monitor was right. The babies were coming now.

"EDWARD…" She screamed. Esme came in as soon as she screamed.

She got right down to business.

"Edward hold her. I got it" I didn't need to be told twice. I propped bella up on the pillows.

Esme sat down and Brought both her legs up. She handed me a sheet and I covered her legs.

"ELLA" Bella held. I gave her my hand and she squeezed it as hard as she could. Damn she was strong. I winced a little bit but every time she looked at me in concern I gave her a reassuring smile. Nessie came in the door quietly with a big grin plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't miss this" She went on bella's other side. She brought her hair back and bella was sweating all over. She screamed in agony.

"The baby's crowning" Esme I looked at the screen.

Oh shit. Edwrd come on…do it for bella…do it for the children. Iit might be shocking and disturbing now but think at how good the reward his when you see your two girls. I took a deep breathe. Bella was scremeing under a pillow Nessie shot for her. I removed the pillow. I'd make sure no one waas going to touch my wife or my kids.

"Let it out" I whispered in her ear.

"I..Can't" She said through her clenched teeth.

"Trust me…just let it out" And then she screamd in udderly pain. Nessie gasped but shook it off and started wiping her with a cold wet towel.

"Okay she's coming…Alright bella give me a push…Big as you can"Esme was jumpind down with excitement but shock as well.

I kissed bellas temple and whispere din her ear "We got this. Just like we practiced in yoga"

She looked at me. She looked tired and warn out sweat everywhere and she nodded.

"One…Two…Three…PUSH" Bella squeezed my hand and pushed. She rose up and let out the weirdest scream ever. Nessie gave a curious expression. Bella sat down and her screaming stopped. I could feel ella's heartbeat already. I was starting to get a little excited. I couldn't wait to see her. To touch her…to feel her soft hair.

Esme waved over for Nessie "Alright Nessie She's almost out. I need you to hold her for me while I get ready for Elle"

"Alright Bella give me one more big push…Now" Bella'd head jerked downward and she screamed and breathed for air. Then out of now where I heard a teary silent cry and a calm cool heartbeat. I saw her. Nothing else mattered it was her. Esme whispered something to Nessie. She gave Nessie the baby and she left quietly out the door. Bella was gasping for air. Which cut me out of my revierie. She needed me. As much as I hated the fact that Nessie left with my baby in her hands but she had to. I knew whatever Esme said it was extremely important to keep distance from her.

Bella gasped and screamed. She held my hand even tighter and yelled strainly through her clenched teeth "EDWARD".

"I'm right here your doing good" She let out another exasper shriek. It hurted me deeply to see her in this pain.

"That's right bella push…One…two…three…PUSH" She said but bella didn't do anything. She kept letting out quick breathes "I can't…I'm too tired" She said.

Esme looked concern "Its okay bella just two more pushes left and she's out…Come on you can do this"

"Together" I whispered in her ear. But she shook her head.

"No you don't understand…I can't…I can't dot it" She panted.

I glanced at esme and she nodded. I kissed bella only has a distraction. I deepened the kiss and I heard esme laughing. I could also hear a cry. Bella stopped kissing me and screamed.

"She's almost out…Edward come on I need you" She didn't have to tell me twice. I was at her side in a instant. Bella screamed as a way in relief.

Esme grin grew wider "And she's out" I grabbed the blanket from the side and I saw her. Man she was breathtakingly beautiful. She was perfect. She looked like bella in so many ways. Her brunette hair, Chocolate eyes, Her features had bella written all over it. I always thought maybe Elle would look more like me. She had my features too like my nose and mouth structure. When you looked at her you could see me but you mostley saw bella.

I smiled down at her. She was crying and squirming a little in Esme's hands. She held her up to me and I held Elle in my hands. Once she was in my hands her crying settled down. Her little eyes opened up and she looked at me. I held her carfully and securely. Making sure nothing bad would happened.

"Congratulations son" I heard my mom say. I distinctly heard her though. I was to preoccupied with my daughter. My daughter, My beautiful angel, my baby.

I smiled down at her and I felt a tear escape my eye. He soon sad face turned into a bright sunlight smile. She giggled and her small hands were trying to reach my face. She was to adorable.

I laughed at how small and adorable she was. I never thought anything could be so small and beautiful. It was almost as if Elle was too beautiful. She was a great masterpiece that Me and Bella had created.

"Edward you have to leave now. I'll take her" Esme urged. I shot my head at her. "They heard noises you really need to go" I tried to concentrate on the their thoughts. Mom was right…Riley heard a distinct noise. He shook it off thought…carlise told him it was just esme moving things around.

"Its okay…but your right I do need to head back" Shit…I looked at Elle one more time. She was still tring to reachup and touch my face. I got caught in her eyes. I brought her up closer to me and he little tiney hands touched my face. She giggled and and started feeling the soft coolness of my face.

"Ah" Elle shrieked playfully. She was amazed at how her voice sounded and she kept reapeating it again. Urge I couldn't leave her. I laughed at how she kept reapeating herself obviously not getting sick and tired of the noise.

"There gone" Alice came in. She looked at the camall beautiful creature in my hand. She smiled in shock.

"Is that her" She said.

I smiled "Yes" Elle kept reaching up to my face. She was so damn small and adorable.

"I can't believe you got here so fast" I mumbled into her. I snuggled my nose on her nose very gently and she giggled even more.

"Bah" She screamed. She laughed at how her voice sounded then.

I felt Alice right beside me "Where's Ella"

"With Nessie" I said not taking my eyes off of the creature in front of me. As soon as I said that Nessie came in. With a crying Ella in her hands.

"I think she wants her parents" She came over and put the baby in esme's hands.

"Give her to me. I want to see her" I heard a weak voice behined me. Bella.

Alice and Nessie propped bella up on the pillows and Esme gave Bella Ella.

"Will give you guys a…Huge minute" Nessie said. Esme motioned them out and she winked back at us.

I walked over to bella. Her hair was in a low ponytail and a few strains of hair on the sides. I got on the hospital bed gently beside her.

She smiled "Ella lookes just like you"

I still couldn't take my eyes off of Elle "Elle Isabel is a Bella twin." I said smiling at her. She was making bubbles with her mouth.

**Bella POV**

Ella was breathtakingly beautiful. I was still in pain but I ignored it. Ella had Edwards hair color her eyes were mixed with mine and his. She had his mouth,ears, she had his features but of course only female. She looked like Edward but once you saw her you knew she was mine.


	6. Vampires? Bella is Changing?

**Bella POV**

Ella played in my hair and I smiled at her. She was laughing at everything she said and so was Elle. I guess that's one of there alike. I brought my hand to her hair. It was so saft and so was her little head. Before I could bring it back she took my finger. HEr little small hands were like ants to mine. She took my index finger and brought it to her mouth. She was trying to open up her mouth wide for my finger. She brought my tip of my finger inher mouth and start sucking on it. I laughed and looked at Edward.

"Sucky finger" I joked

Edward laid down next to me "Thank you"

I knew what he meant "No, thank you"

"for what" he said kissing Elle's nose. Her little hands cupping his face.

"For giving me a good life…and beautiful children" Ella laughed and was spitting all over my finger. I didn't mind though. "What are you laughing at silly girl" I laughed at her. She sneezed in response. Damn she was adorable.

"Anything for you love" He said he looked at Ella "Wow…She does look like me. I want to hold her" He said. His eyes pleading.

Something wasn't right though. My head was spinning my body felt like it awaking and spots. My heart monitor was going out of control.

Edward panicked "Bella"

"EDWARD" I screamed. Edward took the baby Ella from me. I was going to protest but blackness took over me.

**Emmett POV**

This is so bad. We have to get away from here. Go on vacation or something whatever…but miami is not the safest place for us right now. Alice came around the corner from the staircase.

Jasper shot his head up and walked over to her. She reminded me of a walking pumpkin? Well her stomach was getting bigger I could tell you that. Jasper gave her a sweet peck on the lips. Rosalie came around the corner followed by Nessie. Rosalie smiled at me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

I smiled at the warmeth that I felt "Hows Colby" I sai,d Looking into her deep blue eyes. I felt my Aruras turn a deep ocean blue.

She smiled "He's kicking…Guess what?"

I rolled my eyes notwing what happened already "Bella had the babies"

"Did you guess hear her screaming?"

I shook my head "No…Jacob blocked her noises after we heard the little shriek"

She brought her hands down to my waist "Hey you'll tell me anything right"

I was confused "Of course"

"What did they want" Her curious eyes boring into in.

Oh yeah…its nothing just three people who work for Aro the head lead of vampires thinks we're hiding something and there keeping close watches on the cullen house.

I hesitated "Um…I can tell you anything but that"

She looked hurt "What do you mean. Is it bad?"

"No" I lied.

"Then why can you tell me" SHe said coming out of my embrace.

"Rosalie honey its nothing…"

"I'm about to be your wife Emmett not to mention I'm having our baby. I have a right to know"

I could even hear Colby's heart wait speeding up just a little bit. I glanced at jasper and he gave me a sumer glare. "No" he mouthed.

Great know I have to lie to my fiancée? Hell no. I nodded to him when Rosalie wasn't looking. I took her hand and led her to my old bedroom. I locked the door behined us and I hid the big curtains. I also shieled our conversation.

She sat down on the bed and I kneeled down in front of her. "Rosalie you can't tell anyone I told you"

Her face went straight serious "Of course"

I told her the whle story. About ar and everything…Jane…Demetri…and Riley. She stood there blank espression listening carfully to everything I said.

"So there going to be keeping a close watch on this house. Luckily we don't live here. But from now one for a while we're going to have to be keeping a close watch on you and the girls…and above all the babies" She gasped and held her stomach. She looked out the window. I brought her cvhin to me and her hand in mine. I placed it on my heart and she looked up at me "I promise Rosalie Aliesse Cullen. I won't let anything happen to you or our son. You don't have to worry about a thing. Carlisle and us have a plan. Nothing is going to happen" I was serious. Nothing was going to happen to her or my child.

She smiled and looked at me "I won't…I just don't want anything to happen to you" She punded her hand gently onmy chest.

I kissed her "Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm a vampire remember…on top of that I'm a healer" I smiled to her. She laughed.

"I know…I can't believe I keep for getting that" She said running her hand through her hair.

"So I can't go anywhere without you or one of the boys" She asked.

"Yes" She playfully punded her head on mine and I laughed. I got up on the ed and sat next to her. I rubbed her stomach and she placed her hand over mine.

"He's hungry"

"What does he-" Before I could say anything Jacob came running in the door.

"SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH BELLA" He hollered.

Rosalie and I shot up out of the bed "What"

"Come on" and he ran out the door. I picked Rosalie up bride style and ran her vampire speed to the blood scent I smelled. We came inside the door. Edward had a baby in his hands and Esme had another one in hers. Oh so those are the twins. Bella did a good job.

I glanced over to the bed. Bella…She didn't even look herself…She looked pale and her eyes had bags under them…Not to mentiont eh scary part about it was…her heart rate was slowing down.

Carisle was checking her everywere. Alice was crying in jaspers shoulder…Edward looked heart croken and the baby in his hands was crying.

"Edward it's the only choice" Carlisle said.

"I'm not going to do it…I'm not going to hurt her-"

"JUST DO IT" Nessie hollered. Her tears were forming in her eyes. I looked at Rosalie and she was so shocked she couldn't even say anything.

"What's happening" rosalie sounded scared.

I hesisated "Bella's dying"

"Carlisle please" Edward's eyes were red but he wasn't emotional. He couldn't bear to hear the word "Die". It was mostley begging and plead.

"I wont be able to stop" He said.

"Will grab you back…" Bellas heart rate was still slowing.

"Why can't I just heal her" I protested.

"Her wound his to great…not to mention the fact you havent practiced in years" Carlisle said."something could go wrong"

"Im not going to take that chance" Edward growled at me.

"Like I said before…will pull you back Carlisle" Jasper said.

The heart rate was seriously dramatically droppping "HURRY" Edward pleaded/

"Okay…Okay get the girls out hurry" Esme took the girls out and Nessie got the baby out of Edwards hands. He looked after her and shot his eyes at me. Calrisle bent down by bella. Jacob and jasper on each side of him. Edward bent down ready to lunge. I stood my ground and watched so when they pushed him back I would hold him back.

Carlisle lifted her neck and whispered "I'm sorry" He looked at Edward on more time and then bit into bella.

**Nessie POV**

I was pacing back and forth with Ella in my hands. She as so cue but I as worried about bella.

"This sucks" I said rocking the crying Ella in my hands. She really wanted her mom.

"What do you think there going to do" Alice said wiping her tears.

"I don't know" Rosalie's leg was bouncing.

I blew out out a breath "Esme?"

She hesitated and looked at us "Girls you know when I was little…my mother said when your going through a hard process you can always make it better by singing a song. But before you do you do have a right to know that…Bella is being changed"

"What?" I said.

"You mean like a vampire change?" Rosalie shot her head in esme's direction.

"Yes"

"That's crazy" Rosalie protested.

"Well how badly do you want bella to survive?" Then everything went silent.

Rosalie sat back down "Wow…She's going to be a vampire?"

"Well not vampire…Like whole?…she'll be like Jacob. Not half human and Half vampire but a vampre that's able to do human things. She can still have kids, get cold sick and well you know…" She trailed off.

"I don't care…as long as that heart of hers is still beating…I'm fine" ALice said sighing in relief.

"Vampire or no vampire she still our bella" I said. Ella was starting to fine her way sleeping.

In the mist ofmt his Esme started singing.

**Esme**

_Rosalie_

Nessie

_**Alice**_

_**Everyone**_

**Just breathe into the sound**

**The sound of the angels**

_Here the people crown_

_There calling for their angels_

Everyones around

Shining and beliving….

_**Its like a battlefield of the mind**_

_**Threr beat down tonight**_

_**Pruned like an apple**_

_Better make sure your of sight_

_Its like a battlefield of the mind_

**Has a lot of twist and turns**

**They have to break before they learn**

**This isn't just a game**

_**So watch out**_

_**Here they come**_

_**Angels pretoceting every sight**_

_**Angels humming in the light**_

_**Angels covering in the night**_

**So watch out**

_**Here they come….**_

**Just breathe into the sound**

**The sound of the angels**

_Here the people crown_

_There calling for their angels_

Everyone's around

Shining and beliving….

_**Here they come**_

**The angels**

After we song the short song we just sat down on the couch waiting. It felt like hours. We heard grunts and moving "Shruffs" as if someone was moving furniture.

I was shaky a little bit…Half of what I didn't know what was going on and the other because Ella was in my amrs for at least a half hour and my arms were getting weak.

Esme gave the baby to Alice and She went over brought her arms over Rosalie's shoulder and started humming. Man she was a such a great mother.

"She's going to be alright you know" Esme said. As soon as she said that the men came down stairs. I gasped. Jacob had blood on his hands. The rest of them were clean. Carlisle looked mad as hell and he ran otside into the forests.

I looked at the girls and they looked as shocked as I was. I guess I would start first, I stood up "What happened"

"She made the change" The girls and I sighed in relief.

"Carlisle said it'll take her a while to get use to it"

"Where's Edward?" Rosalie asked.

"He's with Bella. She's resting" Jacob said coming over to me. Something about him scared me and I stepped back away from him.

His face expression, hurt. "Nessie..Whats wrong"

What was wrong? "You look like you just killed someone" I blurted. He looked at his bloody hands and realization struck him "Oh crap...I'm sorry" And he ran up to him room for I hope was a shower.

"Emmett why did Carlisle leave" Esme said.

"Shake off the smell from bella's scent"

Esme nodded. "What happens now"

"Edward wants his kids" Jasper smiled.

"Take them please" I said. I handed Ella over to jasper and Rosalie handed Elle to Emmett. They left and in a mellow second they were back. I heard running water upstairs.

"I'll be back…Someones calling me" I said biting my bottom lips.

Ignoring the "Ew" and "Gross" groans and looks. I ran upstairs as fast as I could. His clothes were on the bed. I locked the door behined me and took of my shirt and bra. Took off my shoes and I was hopping up and down and leaned into the door. I shoved my pants off and my underwear.

I stood naked by the door with my cloths on the ground. Should I join him in the shower? Or wait until he comes out? Shower it is. Before I opened the door. I took my ponytail holder out my hair and ruffled my hair. I walked quietly into the bathroom and quietly shut the door. The bathroom shower. I couldn't see him that well in the the fog he was in. I held in my laugh and I opened the glass door and closed it behined me.

"Nessie" he asked. I laughed a little bit. I could see his figure go for the door but when he notcied I wasn't there. I snuck up behined him and kissed his back. He was taller than me but I was growing myself. My head was right at the start of his neck. I rubbed his shoulders and he laughed evilly. "Nessie…Nessie…Nessie" He said. He turned around slowly. I smelled and kissed his neck water everywhere blowing. I licked his chest and he grabbed my waist and picked me up. He kissed me passionately and I wrapped my legs around his waist.I got my hands tangled up in his wet silkey hair. I felt his "erection" and I smiled at how I turned him on.

"Mmm Nessie" He pushed me up against the glass wall gently. Rubbing his hands all over me. He kissed me on my cheek and started sucking on my neck I giggled.

"Lets move this to the bedroom" he growled. With me still up on his waist. He turned off the water and walked me to the bedroom. He moved his lcothes of the bed and laid us down getnyl with him on top.

I kissed him and moved his hands all the way down to my butt and my arms came under his onto the sides of his back. I wanted him closer and I wanted him now. He kissed my neck and laid butterfly kisses all the way down to my "are" I moaned. And he tred back up.

"You want me" I whispered in his ear.

"Very much" I could feel his shield lifting so no one would know what was going on. He lunged his "Friend" into me and I moaned and rolled my head back. I smiled and bit my bottom lip. He was thursting into me again and again. Man it felt so good.

He kissed my left breat and groaned out my name. I came up to him anand grabbed his hair and pulled him to to me. He smiled at my agressivness. I moaned when he plungered into me again and his thrusts were starting to get slower as the satifaction was coming.

"Mmm Nessie…so good" He said. We groaned at the end . Both of us catching out breaths. He smiled at me.

"What was that for"

I kissed him "I felt bad and I wanted you" I said inbetween the kiss. "I'm sorry"

He pulled away "You don't have to be I understand." He caressed my cheek "I love you"

"I love you too" I smiled.

He looked at me from his "area" To up to my face. "You want to take that shower"

I ran my hair in his hair "Never want to miss it"

**Alice POV**

We were in jaspes old room. I was laying down on my back and jasper was laying down on my legs talking to out future daughter.

"I can't wait to meet you" He kissed my tummy. She started kicking a little bit. I laughed.

"I can't believe I'm this small and can carry something this big"

He lifted his head up and layed down on the side of me. "You want me to hold her for you"

I gave him a high five "Nice…Yes" He laughed.

He told me early about Riley, Jane, and Demetri. I wasn't worried at all I knew the guys would take care of it. The problem was I didn't like the fact that they were keeping a close eye on Carlisle's house. I mean it wasn't his fault.

"Lets do something today. Carlisle said that mixed vamps pregnancy are very short. I don't know why he told Rosalie and Emmett 4 months. I want to enjoy this though. Besides we still need to decorate Scarlett's room." I said.

He looked at me "Scarlett?"

"Do you like it"

"Scarlett was my gret grandmothers name on Carlisles side"

I kissed his nose "Well than Scarlett Jene Cullen it is"

"Your right we should start today. 9 days left…Until we see our little girl" His voice in adoration. "But are you sure you want to leave Bella?"

I looked up to the ceiling "Yeah…She just had kids and I'm sure she wants to spend the day witht hem…not to mention the fact that she made the change and…I know she probably might be shook up about that. I mean it's a big step and a new life"

"Not really. Vampires like her are just like humans. Nothing different excpet for they have powers and there much more stronger…see better…hear better.." he kept going on.

"I get it they have super senses" Then I felt a kick on my left side. I gasped.

"Whats wrong?" He sounded alert.

"She's kicking" I grabbed his hand and brought to the spot.

He smiled "Wow…She really needs to be on the soccer team" Jasper tensed a little bit.

"Whats wrong"

"Nothing Carlisle's coming" Carlisle came in the door. He looked tired.

"Alright Mrs. Alice-"

"Dad are you sure you ready?"

He smiled "I'm fine. Bella should be waking up tomorrow. The venom takes that long to spread" He sat down on the end of the bed. Jasper propped me up on the pillows wrapped his arm around my waist and rubbed my belly.

"Alice your powers. This is very common to happen to imprinted humans. You see wants the imprint grows strong over the years they start to develop common powers. The powers that usually occur are Sheilds as in someone can block an attack. Say for instance if someone were to attack you by a knife or something. They wouldn't have the tendency to do so because of course you're a sheild. Even if someone were to mug you. There bodys would bounce back to the floor. The next one is mind madness. This power is very dangerous and its something that Jacobs has. Luckily since Nessie he's been getting over this power. When one gets angry or even upset everything around he or she goes out of control. Including the weather especially if your outside. And we come to the third one which is very common. Visons…I like to call these imprints the visioners"

"Why" I could feel my face scrunching up.

"Because its sounds cool. Now, in your case you have this. And it does mean another thing"

"What?"

"When imrpints start to develop this power it means…they start to change"

Jasper tensed on the side of me "You mean as a vampire like bella?"

"No…As in a half vampire and half human"

I snorted "Wow"

Carlisle smiled "Now theres nothing you can do to stop the change but you can prevent it. Prventing means mean that's you stay at least one year away from your imprinter"

"Hell no" I said. I was pretty imprsed with myself. I mean Vampire is so cool "This is so cool. Will I be able to kick whoever gets on my nerves ass"

He laughed "Yes it does"

Jasper chuckled on the side of me "Such a evil little one" I nudged him.

"Will Rosalie and Nessie experience this too."

"If they have mated with here imprints" Carlisle said. We all looked at each other and laughed.

"Yeah…That's not even a question" Jasper said.

"Some imrpinters powers come later on in there life. Some don't come at all. But the happy part about being imprinted by a vampire…for a human in your cae is that you can never age"

WHAT! "Are you serious"

"You and jasper. Your future children to come as well will hit an age. The estimate is about 26 to 35. Usually women are at 27 and men are 34. Same goes for the kids"

"Wow" Jasper and I said.

"You never told me this"

"That's because you didn't have a imprint or a child on the way" said Carlisle.

"What about bella"

"Bella will be in shock for the first 2 days but usually on the third day Vamps like her feel as if its everyday life"

"So she'll be okay?"

Carlisle laughed "She'll be more than okay"

I let out a breath "Good. So what about my pregnancy. The baby's growing already fast. I have 9 more days until I have her. Why is that…I don't want her to grow that fast when she gets here"

"The weirdest thing I find about Vamp pregnancy is that. When the fetus is growing it continues to grow in the belly but as soon the woman has her babies or babies. They take a while to grow up."

That was good news to me "So what your saying is that when my baby turns…lets say 3 she'll still look like a baby"

"You can say that…But they'll still be able to do the things that a three year old can do"

"So they grow slowly not fast?" Jasper asked.

Carlisle gave a curious expression "Weird right. You would think that they would grow extremely fast but nope"

"When does the baby start to grow regularly?" I askd.

"Around 7 and 8. They won't look like a baby they'll look more like their 4 or 5"

"Is that small for a vamp baby"

"They'll be a little short but extremely intelligent"

Jasper snorted "Like me"

Carlisle laughed then went serious again "No"

I laughed and gave him a knuckle tough "Good one"

Carlisle soon left a couple minutes later. Jasper kissed me "I love you so much" He placed his hand back on my belly "Both of you"

"We love you too. But we still need to go shopping so help me get dressed." I said. He obeyed. We snuck out the back door without anybody noticing.

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett and I left to go back to our place. I was tired and I bet Emmett was too. That probably had to be one of the scariest moments of his life. We were going to go to Home Depot tomorrow to start looking for paint for the baby's room.

"Lets rent a movie" He said he took my hand and kissed it "I want to enjoy this night with you"

"Are you sure. I mean thatbella thing has to still be shocking" I said looking at him. He was so handsome and strong. I couldn't believe he was actually mine.

He shrugged "Yeah but when I'm with you. All that stuff goes away…and there just me…you…and our baby" He smiled at me "I want to enjoy this night. We get married in 9 more days **(Did you catch that..read it again if you didn't)**.

I smiled "You really want to be with me that much? Honey your tired"

He looked at me with curious expression "Of course I do…You mean the whole world to me…I want to be with you always. When I'm at work I'll I can think about is you…I want to be with you" Emmett was the was the CEO of Business and Management. He made billions of dollars every year. But of course we weren't stingy with our money. Everyone known us by our charity donations. I mean what else were we going to do with all that money. On top of That I was an Actress/Model now.

I smiled "Me too…Wow Colby is really kicking" I rubbed my stomach a little bit.

"Carlsile said I should keep a really close eye on you…not just about riley and them. You don't have to worry about them at all. But he said that the baby can come soon. Vamp pregnancies don't last at all that long. The esitmate is about two weeks."

"We need to start taking those yoga classes. The last time I went there with bella they were pretty good and it led off so much steam"

"But we're going to be painting Colby's room before the wedding"

"Why don't we hire people to do that and you come with me. I mean there's nothing I can do I look 8 months pregnant I'll bein the way and slow the process"

He looked out the winder in head of us "I hate when you put yourself down like that."

"I'm not putting myself down its true. I mean in this situation what could I do?"

He looked at me "You have a point. But I've always wanted to paint my childs room"

I sighed "I have to start taking those classes. I'll tell Nessie to come with me"

He sighed and rubbed his temple on the left "Okay" Whenever he used that voice I knew he was mad at me. I hated when he was mad at me. On top of that I have these stupid hormones to deal with. I didn't push it any further I hid my tears from him and tunred my head. Tears trailed down my face as I saw we were getting near Bloackbuster. When emmett got like this I thought maybe he needed his space. I didn't want him to see me cryng but the fact that he was mad at me made me even more sad and wanted to cry more. I bit down on my shirt to hide the little noises from my sobbing.

I glanced at his face through my hair. His eyebrows were up. Some guy parked in the parkign space he was going to get to and Emmett slammed down hard on the steering wheel. Luckily it didn't break but it shook me up. I was so scared I quickly got out of the car and walked as fast as I could into the store. Ignoring the the people whispers that "Rosalie cullen" was in the store I walked all the way to the back of the store.

Nobody was in this aisle. Good. The long jacket sweat I had on was a good comferter. I let out all the crys and sobs. The shirt I had on was showing alittle bit of my tummy. I could feel Colby kicking me. As in a way of saying Whats-Wrong-Mommy or Don't-Cry-Mom. The tears kept coming. Of course I wasn't scared of emmett. But I hated the fact when he was mad at me. Which was hardly ever.

My eyes were red I could tell. "Rosalie" I heard Emmett call after me. I thougth he wanted space from me? My hair was up in a messy ponytail, strains of my hair were all around my sides. He came around the corner and I had my arms folded.

"Rosalie I'm sorry if I scared you. I didn't mean it-" I cut him off.

"I thought you wanted space from me" His face went from sorry to confusion.

"Why would you think that"

I cried more. Damn Hormones "Because every time you rub your temple I take it as your mad at me" He tried to hug me but I pulled away.

"No…I want space" I said looking down with my hands in a pleading gesture to the side of my face. The look in his face broke my heart…he looked so sad and hurt.

But imrpinters always follow what ther imprint needs. He backed away and went to go get a movie "I'm sorry Rosalie" Then he went back down the asile.

Oh great now I'm the bad guy here. Which made me cry even more. BEING PREGNANT SUCKS I yelled in my head. I heard my baby kick twice…very hard.

"Sorry…Just a little frustrated" I said. I looked at all The movies and one caught my attention "Sydney White" Starrign Amanda Bynes. OMG me and the girls loves her. That boosted my mood up a little bit. Three things I knew that had just happened. 1. Emmett was extremely sorry for making me feel this way. 2. I was a jackass. 3. Sydney White is my new favorite movie even thought I havent seen it yet.

Urge damn owed emmett a huge apology. He tried to apologize to me and I just acted like a dumb idiot. I saw him in the aisle of romance. Awe he knows I'm a huge sucker for romance. He pulled out my favorite once "The proposal" with Sandra bullock. Urge he was killign me here. He was about to go out but I bumped him.

"Please forgive me, I know you were trying to apologize, but I just hated when your mad at me, so I thought you needed some space, I know you hated when you away from me cause I hate when I'm away from you, and I so damn frustrated because I never can stay mad at you, ple-" He cut me off with a kiss.

"I was never mad at you. I was kind of sad of the fact that I couldn't go with you to your yoga session. I was upset that you wanted Nessie to go over me" His eyes were still hurt. He grabbed the movie out my hand and went o tgo rent the stuff..

5 freaking words

I. AM. SUCH. A. JACKASS.

**Okay what did you guess think. Bella just had her babies? Bella is turning into a a vampire? Alice is about to go through a change? Nessie is going to yoga with Rosalie instead of emmett? Rosalie's a jackass.**

**Um…I was wondering I'm getting a lot of Favorite Story authors but no enough reviews. So IF you don't Want me to end the story REVIEW**

**I'm just kidding but seriously. Review or I'm going to cry…literally you guys should see me I cry about the most stupid stuff andf if I don't get at least 7. I'm going to cry.**

**Nooooo I'm not spoiled. Just emotional sometimes about things I want.**

**PLEASE REVIEW EVEN IF ITS JUST A "COOL" or "BAD"**

**ALSO IMPORTANT iN YOUR REVVIEW TELL ME...DO YOU WANT ME TO POST TEH BABY PICTURES OF ELLE AND ELLA CAUSE I REALLY WANT YOU TO SEE THEM?**

**Next chapter up tommorrow**


	7. Thats what you get, When your heart wins

**Me and Talor lautner's three minute conversation. (if he was my husband)**

**I woke in our bedroom from work "OMG TAYLOR IS THAT MY BRA"**

**HE gives me a devious look**

**"HUH? IT MAKES YOUR ASS LOOK FABULOUS"**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DIDICATED TO Katt the ass kicker and EsmeAliceROSe YOU GUYS ROCK!**

**

* * *

**

**Nessie POV**

_3 days later…_

Jacob was at work. He's directing this new movie called "New Moon" or something. I heard it was going to be a big hit. That's my guy. But this couldn't be happening. I've been throwing up for the last 3 days ever since Jacob and I did it at the Cullen's house. I was in the kitchen trying to study for my English literature test. I've always wanted to be and author. But I couldn't study I was so anxious. My knee bouncing and I was taping my pencil. I was getting scared real easily. I think I'm having one of those panic attacks. I was so anxious. My hands were shaking and I kept trying to hold myself so I won't. _Please let me not be pregnant, Jacob would flip._

"Come on nessie stop" I tried to soothe myself. But it only made things so much worse.

"Miss. Uley…are you okay?" one of the maids came by and had a reassuring hand on my shoulder. I jumped at her touch. "Honey what's the matter" I could feel her but I couldn't see her. My eyes were getting blurry by the tears that were starting to form.

"I need to call my mom" I said. "Can you just…give me a minute?"

She hesitated but nodded. I went into my pockets and found my blackberry and dialed _her_ number.

…

…"Hello dear"

"Mom" my voice shaky.

She immediately panicked "Nessie…Honey what's wrong?"

"Mom…mom I need you not to judge me right now please" I said. I ran my fingers through her hair, the tears starting to fall down my cheeks.

"Honey tell me what's wrong?"

I hesitated and lifted my shirt up. The baby bump was right there "I'm pregnant"

Silence…"Mom"

Silence again "Mom" more tears were coming I looked on my cell phone and saw my wallpaper. NO SHE HUNG UP.

I hit the counter. "NO…NO NO NO" I thought she would be there for me. I fell to the floor. One of the maids came running in.

"Miss. Uley are you okay…what do you need…Anything"

"No" I whispered sobbing into my clothes. "I'm pregnant…Do you know how much trouble I'm in…Jacob would be so pissed" I said. I looked at the baby bump and it looked like the size of a softball. A huge softball.

"Oh" She said, and sat by me. Silence.

"Am I a bad person" I said. I could tell my eyes were red. I saw the reflection in her glasses.

She laughed and held me by her shoulders "Not at all"

This sucks but it felt kind of good.

"What do I do now miss. Elian" That was her name.

Silence… "Well...Do you want to keep it"

"Of course….I have always been against abortions…that's why I don't know what do" I sobbed even more. I was crying so hard I started shaking again. I was so scared.

"Renesmee…Look…look at me" She brought my chin so I was looking straight at her "It is going to be okay….its going to be okay….take a breath" She tried to train me.

No…I was too scared. I snapped out of her grasp "No…You don't understand" I ranted on she got up with me.

"You need to calm down. Your being to hard on youself. All these worried are going to lead to and anxiety-" I cut her off.

I ran both my hands in my hair "I'm going to be fine" But I wasn't I was shaking my knees were failing me, I kept crying, and I felt like my mind just kept pumping all the bad things and I couldn't get out. I was getting to scared I couldn't breathe. What is wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?

"I'm calling Esme" She said and ran to the phone on the side. I fell to the floor again with my back against the counter.

"No…this can't…be happening" My eyes wide with tears...My panic attack was growing too strong. I was trying to fight against it but emotions were clouding everywhere. Then blackness took over me.

"MISS. ULEY" was the last thing I heard.

**Emily POV**

As soon as Nessie said the P word I shut the phone down and ran out to the car ignoring my purse and just grabbing my keys. My baby needed me so I wasn't going to waist anytime. I know what it feels like to be scared like that…I as well had nessie when I was 18. But she can't get scared like that again…The cost is too big. It leads to panic attacks and fear, worry, anxiety which is not all good for the baby.

I was speeding down the highways and streets. It took my whiles but I was almost to the gate when I saw a black Volvo pulling up as well.

Is that Carlisle? No esme? Esme I haven't seen her in 2 months. I pulled up into the gate gave my name and sped into the Lot. The man came out but I ignored him and ran up the steps to the house. I heard another door open and someone scream my name.

"EMILY" Esme yelled. I turned around and she was running up the steps with her purse in hand.

"Esme why are you here"

She shrugged getting her breath "I don't know. The maids just said nessie was having a nervous break down and she needed me here"

"WHAT" That's when I ran in the house. I remember she had one before and it wasn't good. It's not healthy. My baby really needed me now. Esme was on my trail and we called out nessie's name. I ran into the kitchen and she wasn't there. Esme heels were clicking and she called into the dining room. She shrugged and then one of the maids yelled back.

"UP HERE" I ran back to the stairs esme in front. "She's in the room right here" The lady instructed us. I ran into the bedroom and my girl, my little angel was there with a cold towel on her head. All she had on was a tank top and shorts, both her arms on the side of her. Her stomach looked as if she was already weeks pregnant. From the side it looked like she had a big ball of honey dew in her. How long has she kept her pregnancy from me?

"Oh nessie" Esme said and kneeled down on the side of her. I came and laid down next to her. She looked so peaceful. I put my arm under her head, brought my hand up to the side of her temple, and kissed her head.

Esme got on the bed to on the side of her. Took her hand, kissed and rubbed her shoulder. I looked at her. "Do you know how long she's been pregnant?"

"I just saw her 3 days ago…But the reason why she's this size is because Jacob's a vampire"

"Wait…so you're saying she can be twice this size tomorrow"

"No…the way that this works is that. Well of course my sons are vampires…but the pregnancy never last. Estimate is two weeks but in her case…I would say about 4 or 5 days."

I almost fell out the bed "Did you...I'm sorry…did you just say 4 or 5 days" I placed my other hand on my heart.

"Yeah I know girl…That's the same thing I said to husband"

"Well when you think she got pregnant" I said trying to recover from all this news.

Esme thought it over"Mm…Not that long ago because luckily she doesn't look 7 nor 8 months but she's looks like it happened recently…you know I had Edward when I was 19"

I looked up at her "Really"

She smiled yes "I was scared out of my mind. I wasn't going to tell Carlisle…so I went home that day from the actual hospital called my dad and he picked me up that day. Carlisle called me and I made up this ridicules story that my mom had broke her ankle. But a few days later I had him, my parents already new about what he was and stuff. But I was still so surprised of how the baby was growing…every minute was…fear and worry" She looked like she was going to cry "I was so scared you did know how…how much pain I felt. And that day I had Edward Carlisle came in. Turns out my mom called his parents. He was so heartbroken…I was heartbroken. But Edward" She paused and laughed "Carlisle and I were imprinted of course but the imprint and our little Edward held us together. But it took a while for us to get over it."

"Sp what does this lead to" I said rubbing nessie's hair gently.

"I could tell nessie wasn't ready to tell Jacob. Just by hearing the maids say nervous break down shook me even. I know what it feels like but you can't take chances on Vampire pregnancies' because you never know when the baby's coming. And I never want nessie to experience what I did."

"I know what you mean. I had nessie when I was 18. My mom and dad kicked me out and all I had was my friend, Kory. She was always there for me. But I knew what it felt like to not have my mom right there. And I never want Nessie to feel that pain."

She moaned and then laughed "Wow…we had the same situation and are not helping nessie with it"

"Esme"

"Yeah"

"Do you think nessie scared to tell Jacob because she thinks he'll be pissed?"

"There imprints…of course he wouldn't be pissed. Well so I don't think. I love Jacob with my mind and soul…yes he makes mistakes but…Nessie and Jake are like true soul mates. There's nothing that can keep them apart even if she didn't tell"

"So you're suggesting that she doesn't tell him"

"I'm not suggesting anything I'm just saying it's not the right thing to do not to tell him"

"I agree…but I have to say though…I'll respect her wishes whatever she decides"

Esme smiled at me "As will I"

**Nessie POV**

"As will I" I heard Esme say.

I felt something cold on my head and I moved a little to get it off. I opened my eyes and I saw my mother on the side of me and esme on my right.

I cried "I thought you hated me" My mom laughed.

"Of course I don't hate you. I love you with all my heart as soon as I heard the P word I sped straight here"

She cried more "I'm scared momma" She said. Just hearing her say that brought back so many memories of when she was a baby, when she uses to be scared of he dark.

Mom hugged me and I held on to her tight and cried in her clothes. She rubbed my hair back "Its going to be okay…I'm here…esme's here" she paused and held esme's hand. She scooted up closer to us and rubbed my back. "We're here for you no matter what. You don't have to be scared, or worried, I'm here….momma's here" she whispered in my ear and kissed my hair. To here those words it was like calming waves going all through the nerves of my body.

"What happened Nessie" Esme said.

I sucked it up and wiped some off the tears "I think I had a panic attack"

"Well its okay now. Do you want to do anything?"

I hugged esme and Mom "I want nothing but you guys right now"

"We need to tell Carlisle so you can know the due date"

I pulled up "No…no one can no about this"

Mom came up an took her hands on my head "Calm down. It is going to be alright I promise everything is going to be alright"

"You just need to…relax" Esme cooed.

They took deep breaths and I followed them. I was very relaxed now. All the nerves were settling down.

Mom stirred "Wow…I'm starting to get a little light headed"

Esme and I laughed. Was I ready to tell Carlisle? "I think I can…But I don't want the girls knowing about this please"

Esme nodded "Of course"

I took one more deep breath "Okay…I think I'm ready"

Carlisle was nothing but happy for me. He plugged me up to the machines and put cold gel on me. Mom and esme held both my hands. Carlisle turned off the lights and soon the screen came on. He took this remote and moved it along side of my already medium ball sized stomach. Good thing I could still see my toes though.

I heard my heart beat and I squeezed my moms head, Kind of excited. I knew her and esme were going to be there for me. Then out of nowhere I hear 2 little faint beats with mine.

"Wow" Esme said

"I hear 3 beats" Mom said astonished.

I was having twins "Carlisle"

"Congratulations Renesmee you're having twin boys" He smiled at me. My mom and esme laughed in excitement and I could see my babies now. They looked like Jelly Bean humans. There little tiny hand were in there face. I felt a slight tear of happiness come down my cheek, Now I now how the girls felt. Something chirped on the side of us and Carlisle went and picked up something that looked like a picture.

"This is your babies" He hand it to me. I didn't hesitate I brought my hands up and took the photo there just so "Beautiful" I whispered.

Mom and Esme were looking over my shoulder "Yes they are"

"Do you want to tell him now or later?"

I gasped. I forgot all about Jacob I don't know why but the answer just came out "Yes" I laid. "Just keep walking me through it"

**Bella POV**

2nd day of being a vampire went by pretty fast. It was the thirds day which is today that I feel more like myself. I haven't seen my kids in 3 days which as extremely hard for me. But Carlisle had to say I had to be in training. Zafrina my trainer was bringing me home from training. It was like huge whole had been punched through my chest for not seeing them….especially Edward.

Zafrina was cool thought…I mastered my powers as a shield. I felt so much stronger an light. I couldn't wait to see my baby girls…urge will this car ride will ever end? The plane ride from Seattle to Miami felt like forever. I missed my family so much. I miss the girls, the guys, Carlisle, Esme, My husband, and my children.

I didn't notice we were there until zafrina caught me out of my reverie, she through my big bag at me to wake me up "We here. Don't you want to see your kids?" She was really tough on me. But I kind of liked it and I honestly would want to say that I didn't want it any other way.

She didn't have to tell me twice though I ran out of the car and into my house. My speed was so ridiculously fast. I ran inside my house the house to be met by a passionate kiss.

Urge I missed this man. He tangled up in my hair and I ran my hands through his too. We pulled back and I stared into his eyes.

"I was so worried, I missed you so much, thankfully the girls brought me through it" He said, That sweet velvety voice of his.

I kissed him one more time "I'm a vampire now…what could happen" He laughed.

"Ella has been missing you" He said.

"Hey Edward I'm gone. Ella is all yours now. If you need anything…don't hesitate to call. As to Bella…Don't call me" She snapped. I laughed, She through my bag by the door and left.

"Where's my kids"

"There asleep…come on. I hired some guy to paint there rooms and I can't wait for you to see it"

HE held me by the waist and brought us up the room. The door was closed and I took one giant breath.

"You ready"

"…Yes" He opened the door and I gasped. The room was a beautiful pink with ouches are red everywhere. It reminded me of cherries. The curtains were lacy pink and one ache side of the room was the girl's beds. I went to Elle's first. She looked so peaceful. Edward came on the side of me "I think me and her got a lot of common"

"Yes you do. She looks just like you"

"Wait till you see Elle" I kissed Ella's hair before I left over to Elle. When I saw her I gasped she did look just like me. Her hair and everything…she had some of Edwards features to but that was me written all over her.

"My angel" I whispered. Edward rubbed my back.

"We've missed you so much"

I hugged him "I missed you to. More than you know"

**Nessie POV**

I was so nervous. I sat down on the counter so Jacob wouldn't notice at first. He's going to be here in 3 more minutes. I made his special lunch, Chili with extra meat and those little crackers. Esme and My mom were close by. There were at ice cream shop.

I was playing around with my hands and practicing what I was going to say. Esme said to take in deep breaths. So I tried that too. I heard the gate open and I cursed under my breath.

"Oh shit here we go" I said, Butterflies flying all in me. I took in another breathe and chanted in my head. _Esme and Mom are right…everything's going to be okay…everything's going to be okay…everything's going to be just fine._

Then the door happened and I swear I almost fell out of my chair. Jacob came in with his bag on the side of him. He smiled at me and came over to give me a kiss "How's my beautiful girl" Good he's in a good mood. That took a little edge of…but I was still nervous though.

I smiled "How was your day" My voice was a little shaky but I dust it off.

"Mm a little slow but guess what" He paused as he noticed the bowl of chili right by the stove. He looked at me "I love you"

I laughed "Just thinking about you." He got the chili and leaned across the counter from me. "So how's my girl"

I hesitated "Jacob um…We have to talk" He almost coked on the chili. He looked at me seriously.

"What did I do this time?"

I shook my head "Um…no it's nothing you did its me"

I was playing with my hands and I started to shake a little bit. He noticed "nessie honey what's wrong…Why are you shaking"

I could feel the seat starting to come "Um..haha…Hun remember when you said um no matter what happens will always be together. And all the imprint stuff, and you always loved me"

She looked confused" Yeah I'll always love you" He kissed me "its my job"

I laughed "Glad to hear you say that" My voice was very shaky now.

He pulled away "Its something else. I know it." Then he looked at his watch "I don't have to be back for another 2 hours. We have loads of time. Come on renesmee I'm going to be your husband soon. You can tell me anything"

I let a tears fall and I wiped it away so he wouldn't notice. _Here it goes _I thought.

I stood up. All I had was a tank top in so he would get the picture. I turned around and he started at me wide with shock "I'm pregnant…with…twins" It came out more of a question.

He dropped his bowl of chili and the glass splattered on the floor. His eyes still wide with shock. The maid came in and she saw us. I gave her a glare and she went the other way. "Nessie…please tell me you're kidding"

WHAT! "What?"

"I...I have to go" He took his bag and ran out. I ran after him screaming his name.

"JACOB…JACOB...JACOB COME BACK HERE" He went outside the door and I followed him.

"JACOB PLESE COME BACK" I stood there my stomach started to ache. He was running as fast as he could to his car and got in it and drove off.

My body was shaking…Tears were screaming gown my face…he didn't want this. I didn't feel the imprint anymore it busted away. I stood there. Waiting or him to come back and just apologize and I would take him back in a second but he didn't. I felt pain…everywhere. My knees were failing me I walked back into the house with my hair down. As soon as I closed the door behind me I sunk to the floor and screamed. My heart and chest were hurting…agony…pain.

I screamed and cried and cried again. It felt like forever and then the door behind me was trying to push in I moved out the way hoping it was Jake but it wasn't…it was Alice and jasper.

"OMG PLEASE TELL ME THATS A BASKETBALL" She hollered. It made me cry even more and I begin to get angry and start hitting on her. Jasper protects her and they ran out. I got up and starting beating the doors. I was so angry. I went into the kitchen and threw anything I saw. I saw a plate and I through it against the wall. The chairs I threw and the windows but they never broke. I screamed and cried all at thee same time. I was going to through the picture of me and Jacob in the sink and run water over it so it could disappear. But hands were pulling me back. I looked up to find my mom and Esme.

"HE LEFT ME…HE LEFT" I screamed at them. Esme was trying to calm me down nut I was to hurt and filled with rage to.

"Its going to be okay" My mom was hurting with tears to. I knew she hated it when I was upset. She looked at me "What do you want me to do. Ill do anything what do want"

"I want to leave. Help me pack my stuff" I said heading up to my room.

Esme looked like she was going to cry to. But without no hesitations they helped me pack. I went into Jacob and my room. I grabbed the suitcase out of my walk-in closet.

Pictures of me and him at carnivals and stuff I through them into the wall and the glasses that covered them broke and shattered. My mom and esme were going very quickly with me. My tears were blurring my visions a little bit. Everything that was me and him I broke and tore. My mom looked scared. She had never seen me like this before. I even surprised myself. The Big penguin he had won for my for one of our 4 dates. I tried to tear the arm off but I wasn't strong enough. Instead I threw it out the window that was opened.

"We got you all packed" Esme said.

"Just give me a second" I said.

They nodded and headed out the door "Will wait for you in the car"

HOW COULD HE DO THIS TO ME! I THOUGGHT HE LOVED ME AND WANTED TO HAVE KIDS!

I THOUGHT HE LOVED ME! I stripped the sheets town and ripped them apart. I let out all my anger out. I pushed down his big dresser with my back and the stuff on top fell down. I went into his closet and began tearing and throwing everything down "How dare he do this to me"

His clothes were everywhere/ His room was a total mess. His pillows were ripped and everything, But before I left. I saw the big frame picture of me and him kissing. I can't believe I didn't notice that before. I walked over to it, Tears still flowing down my cheeks. I struggled to take it off the wall since it was so big but once I got it off I hit It against the door and the whole frame shattered making a big huge "Sh" noise. I threw down the pieces of the frame down. My breathing was heavy and I left the door opened. I look back behind me and smiled at the big mess I had left for him.

"NOBODY TOUCH THAT ROOM" I hollered in ager. Some of them were scared of me as I walked out the mansion. This one man was so scared he flinched when I reach for the door handle. I had my little fun. I growled at him and he walked off in fast pace.

I slammed the door behind me and headed towards the car. I was right for singing that song

_That's what you get…when you let your heart win._

_Whoa_

_Oh_

_And fucking oh_

* * *

**I'm crying…I really am…I had to do it. Okay *Breath* before I cry again. I won't quite this story of course not. I just need a lot of more reviews. I have 33 reviews for chapter six which is great. Now for this one I'm asking for 40. That's 7 reviews guys. only seven. We can so do this.**

**I"LL BE POSTING PICTURED UP OF THE BABIES SOON. So stay tuned. For those. And um next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**I can't wait for you guys to see the next chapter you'll flip.**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to KATT THE ASS KICKER and ESME ALICE AND ROSE. You guys are awesome and thank you.**

**PLEASE IF YOUR brand new to this story. I would love to hear from you. So please review.**

**NEXT CHAPTER UP tomorrow. *LOL BIPOLAR MUCH* along with the pictures of Elle Isabel and Ella Marie. **

**REVIEW**


	8. Don't tell me

******Pictures of Elle Isabel and Ella Marie R ON MY PROFILE! Sadly the story is almost over :( couple more chapters left**

* * *

**Bella POV**

"I'M GOING TO KILL HER" I said cradling Elle in my arms. Alice was on the other line.

"Esme said that she moved back in with her mom 3 hours ago"

"Wait…what time is it"

"5:30pm"

"Did you tell Rosalie" Elle laughed and started playing my hair.

"Yeah Rosalie and I are going over there to let her have it. I mean this is nonsense"

"I'm so there"

"Meet us there in 20 minutes" She said.

I hung up to the phone and looked at Elle "Auntie Renesmee is going to get it"

**Nessie POV**

I was sitting in the bathtub. My stomach was starting to get big that it went high above the water. _How could he do this to me? I don't believe this._

I was so fill of rage ate him. What happens now…I am just so taken back by this? On our way here Esme bought me and robe that would cover my stomach up. I cleaned myself off and got out of the tub. _He hates me_….Hasn't even called. Jacob has done a lot of things…but how could he steep this low. How could he do this? To his own imprint. He hurt me…he hurt me hard.

I put on my robe and went to my room. I heard the door knock but ignored it and went to my room. Probably post mail or something. Then I heard the door slam open and a voice say "Where is she" What the hell?

I stood up on my bed a little bit. I heard the steps closer and closer and then my door busted open. Bella, Rosalie, Alice stood there mad as hell.

The stepped more closely "I am so disappointed in you" Rosalie said.

"How could you be so irresponsible? You're so stupid sometimes and never think" Alice snapped.

"I can't even say anything"

I was angry now. "Don't you dare call me irresponsible or stupid again? Or I swear things will get ugly" I said through my unclenched teeth.

"Stupid…What are you going to do about it?"

That's it. I snapped "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE….GET OUT OF MY FACE GET OUT OF MY LIFE. I HATE YOU…YES FINE OKAY IT WAS A MISTAKE I AGREE WITH YOU AND FOR THE RECORD YOU SHOULD KNOW JACOB LEFT ME…YEAH THATS RIGHT HE LEFT ME…HE COULDN"T DEAL WITH HAVING TWINS. SO INSTEAD OF ACTUALLY TRYING TO GIVE ME SYMPATHY YOU'RE JUST GOING TO WALK UP IN MY HOUSE AND HAVE THE NERVE TO CALL ME RESPONSIBLE? HELLS NO GET THE HELL OUT!"

"IT MIGHT HAVE BEEN A MISTAKE JAKE DIDN'T WEAR A CONDOM BUT MY CHILDREN…MY CHILDREN ARE NO MISTAKE. I DON'T NEED ANOTHER PERSON TELLING ME HOW IRRISPONSIBLE OR STUPID…WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I SAY TO THAT…FUCK YOU. Now I'm going got sit here and enjoy my future sons and enjoy my new journey WITHOUT YOU OR ANYBODY ELSE COMING TO MESS IT UP. GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE"

They look taken back and scared for a second. But I meant everything I said. My children would never be a mistake. I refused to let anyone break me down…I didn't need them to be happy. I could be happy all by myself with me, my mom, and my kids. Bella looked shocked and Rosalie looked apologetic.

"I…I had no idea" Alice tried to apologize.

"WELL YEAH ALICE WE ALWAYS DON'T KNOW HOW STUPID YOU REALLY ARE WHEN WE MAKE THAT STUPID MISTAKE"

"Nessie this isn't you-"I cut Bella off.

"YOU KNOW WHY DON'T YOU GO BACK TO YOUR HOUSE TO YOUR SHITTY LIFE AND YOUR BASTERED BABIES" I snapped. Oh shit I didn't mean that at all. I was just speaking out of anger.

Bella gasped. "How dare you call my babies basterds"

"You're such a douche" Rosalie said comforting Bella.

"AND YOU'RE A BITCH" urge there goes my anger again.

Alice came up to my face "Jacob was right to leave you…" She trailed off and her and Bella were about to walk out the door. She turned back to me "You wouldn't be a good mother anyway"

"Back to you, you mugger" I said throwing my pillow at them as they left out the door. How dare they come and insult me like that. I deserve better. I have to get out of here. I heard the door downstairs close and I started crying.

"I deserve so much better" I slammed my bed. Maybe Alice was right…maybe I wasn't fit to be a mother.

My mom came in the door "Nessie…oh nessie don't listen to a word they say" She kneeled down in front of me and hugged me. I hugged her tight. "There just speaking out off anger…and you probably were too right"

She wiped my hair out my face and I nodded. "Yeah its okay…it's going to be okay"

I grabbed up all the strength I had to speak "I hope mom…I really do"

"Why don't we get out of here" my mom said.

I snorted "You read my mine…but we can't. Not until I have the twins first. Carlisle says I got 4 more days to go…I got to start taking my yoga classes. He said it would help when the baby comes…I don't think I'm ready…what if I am a bad month"

"Oh hush up…your going to be a great mother"

"What about when my fans find out I am. I'll shame them. Having a pregnancy at this age is a suck for them…well for me its no problem sense I have money and all that stuff but till they'll call me names and-" My mom cut me off.

"Sweetie your fans loves you…if they loved you like they say they do then I actually think they'll be…happy for you"

I smiled at her and wiped my tears away. "Thanks mom…your right…your always right"

She kissed my temple "I'll always be there for you and out little babies" She laughed. I laughed along with her. I snorted.

"Urge I don't know how much I can take" I wiped away the new tears that rolled down my cheek.

She put her hand on my cheek "Remember when I use to tell you…sometimes we have a bad day and we have our good"

I smiled and looked at her "Yes….and the fact that it's just life"

"But we just got to keep holding on"

"And be strong" I finished.

"That's right…maybe this is your time to be strong…not just for you but for boys" She patted my stomach. I laughed and rubbed my stomach.

DING DONG!

My shot her head up "I'll get that"

"I'll go with you. Help me up" She obeyed and she helped me down to stairs.

DING DONG! DING DONG!

She went to the door with me behind her and she opened the door. I stood there in shock. Jacob was stood there with flowers and his hand and a box. I growled.

"What are you doing here" I glared.

His eyes pleading "Please…I know I messed up just please let me explain"

I came up to the door snatched the flowers that he had. I broke them apart and through it in his face and slammed the door. I locked it and looked at my mom. She shrugged.

"I'm sorry" The all of a sudden I heard a bump upstairs and Jacob a came running down the stairs.

"No…JAKE STOP" He tried to apologize by repeating over and over "just let me explain"

"STOP" And he stopped begging. My mom was about to do something but I reassured her.

"Its okay mom…I got it" She nodded and went upstairs to her bedroom. I turned back to Jake and glared at him.

"I can't believe what you did. It was hurtful and it was absolutely just mean. You know I might be your imprint and stuff but I won't be treated that way. I. Waited. For you" I started tearing up now "To come back and just say you were kidding but you didn't"

He took my arm but I snapped away "I know I was wrong nessie…it was to big of a shock for me…I don't know what took over me…look I promise I wont let it happen again"

I nodded smiling through my tears "Yeah your right…It won't happen again because I want to separate from you"

He couldn't say anything then he took my hand I tried to snatch away but I couldn't "Please don't do this Nessie…I'm sorry okay" A tears escape his eye "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for all the bad things I've done in the past…I'm sorry for ignoring you when you needed me the most…I'm sorry for making you this way" His voice was shaking and cracking now "And above all I'm sorry for hurting you"

I cried too "This heart can't settle down…I can't handle anymore heartache"

He placed his head on mine. He took my hand and placed it on his heart. I could feel his heart beat. "This heart only beats for you. Every time I wake up in the morning…there's you. When I kiss you so sweet…there you are. When you tell me you love me. This heart…beats with you" I cried.

"You hurt me-"

He cut me off "I won't hurt you again. I don't want to hurt you…I promise I will do whatever it takes to make this up to you. Just please…don't leave me…I don't know what I'll do without you there" His tears forming.

I wanted to take him back. I trusted him…I believed him "No" I said.

"Carlisle showed me the video…of our boys…I want that…I want children. I was just to shocked I would never hurt you like that again. I will fight for this.

I closed my eyes and breathed into his chest. And started singing.

**Nessie**

_Jacob_

**If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
**

He held both his hand on the side on my shoulders.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air**_

_I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real_

I beat his chest lightly he let me do it.

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care**

So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

He bent down and kissed me "I'm so sorry for hurting you Nessie" He mumbled through the kiss.

I cried through it. I missed him already…I didn't know how I was going to be without him either. I got my hands tangle dup in his silky black hair. He pulled me gently watching out for my stomach closer to him.

We pulled away and he didn't even open his eyes "I didn't even notice how much I hurt you"

"Did you go in my head" I whispered

He nodded "I'm so sorry. I will never forgive myself"

I shook my head and caressed his cheek "No don't …don't do that" I kissed him "I missed you…But I…I forgive you" Tears strolling down "With all I have"

He smiled and pulled out the little box. He kneeled down and opened the box. OMG it was beautiful diamond ring with silver lace that read 381.

He took my hand and started "I was planning to do this when you were 19 but you were going to marry me anyway and we have babies on the way that I can't wait to meet. Renesmee Carle Cullen. I promise to love you of every moment of forever. I have made so many mistakes in the passed but…here you stand still by my side still believing in me. Ever since I've met you I've become a different person…and I hope I continue to grow. I love you so much and I hope you and god can forgive me for every bad thing I did in the past and might do in the future "I giggled" I love you so much…and now I don't just live for you but for my kids as well. I love you renesmee…will you marry me"

Urge I could never be mad at him. I wanted to hate him for putting me in that pain but…we were imprints…I couldn't stay away from him even if I tried. I loved Jacob and he loved me and would never want me to un-happy, I wouldn't want the same for him neither, I want us to be happy and I new he would do whatever he could just to make that happen.

"Yes…Of course it has to be yes" I wiped my tears away. Jacob looked shocked and his smile grew. He came up to hug me and kept mumbling sorry. I just kept rubbing his back and saying stuff like doesn't make it happen again.

He promised. But there only one problem though. I never really was that girl who wanted a big wedding. "Jake"

"I heard you" He smiled. "And that's okay with me. As long as your mine"

"Why don't we just do it? Just go to the city of Miami and sign the papers." I said smiling.

His faced was relived and he did nothing but smile "That's…the best idea I have heard all day"

**Rosalie POV**

This sucks. I mean of course Nessie and us didn't mean the things she said it just hurts us when we fight.

"We were wrong" Bella said holding Elle. We were at the coffee shop and the sin was blazing. Paparazzi were taking pictures of us and Alice kept rubbing her belly. Ella was in her stroller built for her and her sister.

"I know…She probably had enough stress as it is with Jacob and that stuff"

"I can't believe he just ripped her off like that" I said.

"I know right" Elle kept laughing at the bubbles she was making.

Alice got up "We have to go apologize…I can't lose her again over something stupid. We have to be there for her not against her. We says stupid things that hurt sometimes but at the end of the day…all we want is each other…I never bailed on you guys…I always forgave you Nessie is something special to us…I'm not going to bail on her either"

"She's right…I know she didn't mean to call my girls basterds" Bella said looking at me.

"BAH" Elle screamed. We laughed.

"You are one crazy little one" I said. I looked back at the girls "Let's go get her. Besides I won't stand if she isn't at my wedding"

*Mystery POV*

"**Hey man did you hear about her wedding" **

"**Yeah like hell I'm going to stand for that"**

**He shrugged "So what are you going to do about it"**

**I smiled evilly at him "Her husband…Jasper…tomorrow night were going to pay him a little visit"**

"**He's a vampire"**

"**I'm a werewolf…what are you trying to say"**

**He laughed "Nothing…I got your back bro" **

* * *

**I only got three reviews for the last one.**

**Whats going on?**

**Pictures of Elle Isabel and Ella Marie R ON MY PROFILE!**

**PLZZ REVIEW**


	9. We Are Family

**PICTURES OF ROSLAIE"S BABY BOY AND HER THREE KIDS ON MY PORFILE. STROLL AL THE WAY DOWN TO THE BOTTOM ALSO BELLA"S BABY GIRLS ON MY PROFILE!****

* * *

**

**Nessie POV**

I was officially Mrs. Jacob Cullen. This was to amazing. I've been dreaming about this day ever since I had the first date with him. We were in our car on the way back to my place and I couldn't stop grinning at my ring.

Jacob looked over to me and kissed my hand. I smiled at him. Then I felt a sharp pain on each of the sides on my stomach. That reminded me.

"We have twin boy's"

He looked down at my stomach "Can I…feel them" He pulled up in our driveway. I took his hand with no hesitations and put it in the spot were they had been kicking me. He gasped and pulled back. I laughed at his reaction.

"Sorry…it just…hard to believe there really in there…but THERE in there you know?" He snorted.

I laughed "Um that made no sense so… yeah I know"

He unbuckled his seatbelt and kept staring at them "I can't wait to meet them. Can I name one"

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about"

"I like Max Ride Cullen" He rubbed my belly. I pointed to the left of my belly where I as being kicked my little nudger.

"I think this one likes that name"

Jacobs hand immediately went to the left side of my stomach. He smiled "Wow"

"I like Matt Dyane Cullen" MY right side lifted in a kick. Something felt right about the name. "I think he likes that one" I smiled. Jacob leaned in and kissed me.

"I am so sorry for hurting you"

I placed my hand on his cheek "Its okay. I know it will never happen again…we're imprints…why do you think I put up with you"

He laughed "Yes but that doesn't mean I can abuse trust"

"You have not abused your trust. I still love you more than you give yourself credit for"

He looked down I kissed his hair "I know. I just love you so much…I hate on myself because that's the only way I know I can get better"

I lifted his chin so we were met eye to eye "Look at me Jacob. Please do not be mad or even hard on yourself. I love you…nothing not even time itself could change that"

He closed his eyes and groaned "I'll work on that"

"Good because you are going to be a father…and I can already tell they absolutely adore you"

"How" He said smirking in curiosity.

"Because every time you talk they kick" I said rubbing my stomach.

His smile grew wider "Wow"

Something caught my eye. I looked out of his window and saw Rosalie's car pulling up in front of my house. "Wait are they doing here"

That caught Jacobs attention he looked out his window and I swore I heard a growl.

"Jacob" I warned. He got out of the car. I cursed under my breathe and got out to go after to him. "Jacob" I exclaimed.

He turned around. "Get over here now" I was surprised at the authority and power in my voice. I could tell he was a little surprised to because his expression changed from Kill to a little intimidated. But he obeyed anyway. I held his hand and his muscles relaxed a little.

"Calm down"

'How can I calm down when they-"

"Jacob please" I cut him off. Rosalie got out the car first her stomach was really growing. She got out followed by Alice who had a baby in her hands and Bella with another one. Oh Ella and Elle Duh Nessie.

"Nessie…Look I'm so sorry" Bella said coming up to me with he baby in her hands.

I immediately gave in "No I'm sorry…It was my fault. I was just so mad and under pressure I didn't mean the things I said. It was completely mean and hurtful and wrong. I can't believe I called my nieces' basterds…there not there beautiful"

She wiped her hand for me to stop "I know…I know you never wanted to say something like but you should know that I'm sorry for everything"

"We're family and we have no right to do stuff like that" Alice said.

"We stick together no matter what…we're suppose to be there for each other" Said

Rosalie.

"Awe" Jacob said. He was completely relaxed now.

Bella hugged me "Like Alice said…We're family" I hugged her back.

"Good because you guys should know I'm married"

"Something else" Rosalie chirped in.

We all shot her a look "What"

Her smiled looked as if she was hiding pain "My water…just broke"

* * *

**The reason why these chapters are so short is because we only have 2 more chapters left and the story will be done. I'm acutally going to miss it. I'm not going to write Rosalie's birth scene so you guys can finally see the wedding. I'm only going to write half of Alice's though. PICTURES of Rosalie's Baby boy is on my profile.**

**And remember when Rosalie and Emmett said they wanted 3 kids. Two boys and a girl. You will also see that on my profile! Its on there now! Go check it out!**


	10. The End

Nessie POV

We were all at the beach with our kids. The girls and I in our bikinis and the guys in swimming trunks. We got cute little swimming outfits for the kids. I can't believe I was 21. I still felt like 18. I had a baby girl now too. Iit was Jacobs idea. I've always like my babys boys but he wanted a girl. Alice was pregnant again with a baby boy but she wasn't showing yet. She would be very soon though. Rosalie had a little baby girl that looked just like Emmett and she had another boy who looked like her.

Jacob was holding Max. Max was defiantly a Daddy's boy. Marissa was a daddy's girl but she always wanted me. Matt was a laid back boy. He didn't care who had him he just wanted some love and food. I loved that about him.

"Mama" Scarlett said playing in the sand. Alice crawled to her and giggled.

"Hi buggy" She always called her used her adorable "Mom" voice and jasper smiled at them. Scarlett laughed and mimicked her mom. She crawled to her and laughed when Alice playfully nudged her head.

"Can you believe this" Edward said playing with Ella. She was laying on his chest in the sun with Edwards sunglasses. I though it was cute.

"What" Emmett said.

"Well I tell you something I can believe. I can believe we're living the life. And I have the most beautiful family in the world" She said. Her daughter "Rosanna" was tanning a little in the sun in her arms. She was so like her mother. Man just wait till she hit the teenage years.

Marissa played with my boobs. I giggled at her "What are you doing"

"ah" She giggled. Man I loved her.

"This is the life" Bella cooed with Elle laying on her stomach as well.

"Paradise" Rosalie said.

"Dada" Colby cried. He stood up trying to get in. I think he was jealous that Emmett had There son "Cole" in his hand and Rosanna in Rosalie's.

"Awe what's wrong" Emmett said. He handed over the sleeping Cole to Rosalie and picked him up. 5 minutes later he was sound asleep in his arms.

"We should go I think the kids are getting a little tired" Jasper suggested.

Rosalie POV

That night we went to the restaurant were all of this started. "The fins"./ the girls put on there best dresses and the guys there tux. We left the kids home with the babysitters. Aka Carlisle and Esme's house. Emily and Alice's dad was there helping out.

We got in our seats and ordered our drinks "Would you guys think that we were ever going to be happy and have a good life like this if we had never met the guys" Alice asked.

Bella put her head on my shoulder "No but I'm glad we did."

The waitor came back with the drinks. I took a sip of my martini "I actually think we would have a good life"

"Really" Nessie said.

"Totally I mean I wasn't going to send the rest of my life on the past. But thank god we have a good life and beautiful children"

Jacob smiled and kissed Nessie's head "Beautiful children and Wife"

"Urge you guys suck" I said.

"Why what we do" Nessie said appalled.

"You guys are like the youngest couple and the rest of us are 24"

"You should be happy" Jacob said.

"Oh shut up" Bella scowled.

Alice raised her glass with jasper following "To us and for many, many happy years to come"

"And to us. We stick with each other no matter what and we continue to grow strong" Emmett said.

We lifted our glasses but before we clicked them Bella added in "To us. A strong healthy happy family" Everyone agreed.

*Drinks Clicked*

***Tears Tears* Oh man so this is the end of the whole story. YES THEY LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER. Forever. And for th record yes they were all vampires by then. So of course they lived for a LONG while.**

**I am going to miss this story so much. I'm trying not to cry. Um thank you to everyone and to the fans you guys are so awesome I appreciate all of the comments and stuff you've guys did for me to keep this story up and rolling. I LOVE YOU ALL FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART.**

**Your so awesome. I love you and I can't stop saying that lol. Um be sure to check out my new installment.**

**New story- ****You were always mine: Love story****. it's a really good story I hope you guys enjoy it. Plzz check it out just go to my profile stroll down to the bottom and click on it. **

**PLEASE follow me on TWITTER. My URL is on my profile. The pictures of the babies for my stories and stuff are going off tomorrow. But of course my legendary stories are still there.**

**I'm going to miss you guys but please you can see more of me again on my new story ****You were always mine: Love story ****if you would like to see more of me. I hope because you guys are awesome lol.**

**So TAH TAH for now. Check out the new story. it's a Paul and Leah love story. Its awesome filled with so much action and romance.**


	11. Video Is Up!

**Hey Guys!**

**The video is up and I want EVERYONE...THAT MEANS EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED...EVERYONE THAT ADDED ME AS THEIR FAVORITE AUTHOR...WHO ADDED MY STORIES ON THEIR FAVORITES LIST...EVERYONE!**

**It would mean the world to me if all my fans and people check my video out plz plz plz plz...that's everybody once again..**

**Youtube Link on my profile: THANK U!**

**This Video helps me connect with u guys so check it out:)**


End file.
